The Disney Channel Files
by Station Square Guardian
Summary: Founded by Walt Disney, there is a top secret agency which protects the world from the most dangerous Disney villains ever created. Aside from Miley and Lily, other Disney Channel characters will appear and try to save the day too .
1. Prologue

Okay, before you try to blow me up into smithereens or anything for thinking that this is a bad idea, let me assure you that I do not own any of the characters that will appear in this story, with the exception of my own creations. In other words, the characters of Hannah Montana, The Wizards of Waverly Place, That's So Raven, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Jonas and Sonny with a Chance, are property of the Disney Channel, and not mine. You'll see many characters from the series mentioned earlier, and I'll be using the real actors for the story. You can also expect references to other cartoons, series and movies. This is probably one of the biggest crossovers (or at least, I think I can consider it a crossover, although it has a unique plot) that I wrote so far, so be gentle when you review the chapters, okay? Anyway, I hope you all like it, and well, if you have any suggestions, they are most welcome because I am always looking for new ideas.

* * *

**Incoming transmission…**

**Prologue:**

What you are about to read are top secret information regarding one of the most, if not the most secret of all secret agencies in the entire world. More secretive than the NSA, FBI, CIA, MI6, Interpol, NCIS and all the other agencies in the world combined. You are about to read the confidential files regarding the DCA… is full name is Disney Channel Agency, a secret agency created by Walt Disney Inc. to protect some of their most important secrets ever. Members of all nationalities and from all corners of the world try their best to protect society from dangers and enemies that they cannot know the existence of. Most people will never know it, but every time they step on to action, the world becomes a safer place for you and me. These courageous people are heroes. This is their story…

**Transmission interrupted…**


	2. Nocturnal Message

Now, I know this is supposed to be a Hannah Montana crossover to a certain extent, and we will get to the part where we will see Miley and Lilly, but for now, you'll have to settle with my own original characters… Personally, I would go forth to where we see Miley and Lilly as well as other Disney characters, but these two characters are really important for the story, so I ask you a little patience, because we will get to it, sooner or later, okay? Anyway let's get going, alright?

* * *

**Transmission re-established:**

**Chapter 1**: Nocturnal Message

Will Monroe was as happy as anyone could be. She had been chosen for the main part in a new Disney Channel series entitled "Starlight Lens", which was a series about a girl called Melody Moon, who lived in an observatory with her mom, who was an astronomer, and about her crazy adventures with her best friend, an alien girl from outer space. The series premiere was a success and many critics had already stated that the series was already a hit… good enough to be on the same level as Hannah Montana, The Suite Life and The Wizards of Waverly Place, among others. It was hard for her to leave Florida, where she lived, so she could be in the series. It was not the part of being in a different city or a different part of the country that bothered her; it was the fact that all her friends were back in Florida, and she always had a hard time making few friends. Still, her mom kept telling her that she would end up making new friends.

With her long light-auburn hair arranged in a simple yet beautiful ponytail, blue eyes and thin lips, Will loved her face. She thought to herself that she was a perfect 14-year old girl in every aspect. Every night, she stood in front of her bedroom mirror, brushing her hair, and she loved to look at herself in the mirror. That night she was wearing a long blue night-gown, which her mother had bought her for her birthday. It was also a very special night for her, for she had decided to invite one of her colleagues who worked in the series, Victoria Mansfield, to spend the night with her. The two became instant friends as soon as they met on the set. Vicky, as she liked to be called, portrayed Xylee Glumsfelf, Melody's extraterrestrial best friend, who's ship had accidentally crashed onto Earth, and now, until she could fix it, she had to stay with Melody, Will's character.

Unlike Will, most of the time nobody would recognize Vicky on the street, being the fans of the series the exception, all because of the special make up that turned her white skin into light-blue. She also wore an orange wig, similar to those that Emily Osment used when she incarnated Lily's alter ego, Lola Luftnagle, in Hannah Montana. Still, that did not bother her, all because she liked the fact of not many people knowing who she was, when she was not using that make-up. She was 14 like Will, and while Will was light-brunette, Vicky was blonde. Her hair was short and she had emerald-green eyes, which seemed to sparkle, every time she looked at something or someone, and she was wearing a pink "Hello Kitty" pyjama.

"Well, are we all set?" –Vicky asked Will, as she got closer to her friend, who was still brushing her hair.

"Almost… Just a couple more brushes." –Will said, as she brushed her hair. –"There, that should do it."

"Do you always brush your hair that many times?"

"Yeah, if I don't, when I wake up, my hair will look like a tornado passed through me." –Will giggled. –"Anyway, are you ready to start our amusement night?"

"Of course, I am. You know, it was very cool of your mom to let us do this. My mom would never let me do this kind of thing." –Vicky declared.

"Why not, Vicky?" –Will asked her, not believing her entirely.

"My mom hates having people around the house. For her, the house is like a trophy, you know? It's only for show…"

"That's why you like to stay around the set, even after we wrapped up the shooting, isn't it? It's because that place makes you feel like home, right?" –Will asked her.

"I guess so. And if we think about it, I would admit that the series set is not just a set to me, it's more like my home." –Vicky explained.

"Well, at least now I don't need to ask myself why you spend so much time in the set, especially on the room of your character, always taking a nap, whenever you can." –Will joked about.

This made Vicky giggle. Will was able to make anyone laugh, no matter what was the situation. It was almost like a gift that only she possessed. Her room was decorated with her favourite colour, yellow. She loved yellow, because it reminded her of Florida, and more importantly, it reminded her of the Sun. It also reminded her of her favourite Disney Princess, Belle, whose ball dress was yellow. In fact, she considered Belle to be the most beautiful and smart of all Disney Princesses, because she was beautiful, she was funny, but above all, she loved to read, one of Will's favourite hobbies was also. She had all the dollies of her, and everything kind of merchandise that Disney released of her.

After that, they put on their dressing gowns, and went down to the living room, picked up the phone and ordered a pizza. Will really had very few chances to do this, but since her parents were away for the weekend and her new best friend was staying with her, this was one of those few chances, and she was going to make sure that she would take advantage of that. They ordered two large-size pizzas with bacon, mushrooms, pineapple, pepperoni and extra cheese in them. As they waited for them to be delivered, they sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Flipping through the channels, they finally put on Disney Channel. It was only normal that their favourite TV channel would also be the one for which they worked for. High School Musical was on.

"Zac Effron is such a hunk, you know?" –Will said with a voice, as if she was melting away.

"Don't tell me that you have a crush for him?" –Vicky giggled.

"And you don't?! What kind of girl wouldn't have a crush on him?!"

"The kind of girl who thinks that he's not her type." –Vicky answered her.

"True… But you got to admit that he's kind of handsome." –Will said.

"Okay, I admit that he's handsome, but there are other guys in the movie that are as handsome as he is."

Time went by as they watched the movie. They commented on every actor that was in it.

"Okay, okay, now here's a question for you. Who do you think is prettier, Vanessa Hudgens or Ashley Tisdale?"

"Hmmm… tough one, really. But I have to say that Ashley's way prettier than Vanessa, and she's way more talented than her." –Vicky answered.

"Have to agree with you. Ashely's so beautiful and she's such a great actress, plus, she has a terrific voice. I can't believe that she's able to do the part of the villainess in this movie, while in reality she's such a nice girl."

"Have you ever had the chance of working with her, Will?"

"No, I only went to see the rehearsals of "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" a couple of times, but from what I've seen of her outside the stage, she's really nice. I guess that a very big part of her personality resembles her character's personality in that series." –Will declared. –"But I would love to work with her and with the rest of the great actors from the other Disney series one of these days."

"Me too… Can you imagine the main casts of all Disney series in one show or a movie?" –Vicky asked her.

"Yeah… The greatest movie since "The Lion King" or the greatest series since "Kim Possible", no doubt about it." –Will said. –"By the way, do you know how much time passed since we ordered those pizzas?"

Vicky was about to answer that, when they heard the doorbell. Will assumed it was the pizza guy, so she got up and went to answer the door. She opened it, but there was no one in sight. She shivered because of the cool breeze outside. She turned her left from one side to the other, suspecting that there was someone pulling pranks on her.

"Halloween was last month, dweeb!" –she said as she was about to turn around and close the door behind her.

But, something grabbed her attention. She noticed that there was something in her doorstep that she did not see before. It was some kind of PDA. She picked it up and looked at it. Whoever was there playing pranks must have forgotten about it. She decided to keep it. If someone came looking for it, she would give it back, and she would also know who was the person that had decided to prank her before. The PDA was black and silver, and one could see tat it had Mickey's logo in it. As she entered once again in the living room, she noticed that Vicky had turned down the sound of the TV.

"So, who was it?" –she asked Will.

"I don't know. There was nobody at the door. I only found this PDA on my doorstep. Whoever rang the doorbell must have left it behind, by accident." –Will explained.

"I've never seen a PDA like that one before, you know?" –Vicky said, as she got a closer look to it. –"Looks more like a high-tech gizmo from one of Cody Banks' movies, you know?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, it really does." –Will agreed, as found what she thought was a hidden button, pressing it.

The device beeped and Will dropped it, fearing that it could be a bomb or something else. A strange beam of light seemed to scan both Will and Vicky and the rest of the place. They wanted to talk, say something, but were too stunned to say anything. Finally, the device said something:

"Perimeter secure. Victoria Mansfield aka Xylee Glumsfelf, and Will Monroe aka Melody Moon, I.D. confirmed." –the device said with a cold and robotic voice.

Then, what looked like a hologram was projected from the device onto the floor. The image was crystal clear, but they could not see who it was, for the figure was enveloped in darkness.

"Will Monroe and Victoria Mansfield, if you are watching this than you have been selected to be a part of the DCA, as full time members and operatives."

"DCA? Operatives? What does that mean?" –Will asked.

"I don't know…" –Vicky whispered to her.

"Further information will be provided to you. On Monday afternoon, at exactly 5 pm., go to Studio 45, and use the card key to open the door. The clown will point the way. Message terminated." –the mysterious figure said, as the hologram disappeared, and the PDA revealed a hidden card key inside it.

Confused and terrified, the girls did not know what to think. Who was the mysterious figure that spoke to them, what was it the DCA… those were questions whose answers their brains tried to rationalize right then.

"Do you know where Studio 45 is?" –Vicky asked Will, who was as surprised and shocked as she was.

"No… But I guess we can always ask to the filming team or the director, or any of our colleagues about it. But why do you want to check it out? We don't know who sent us this message, and for all we know, they could be kidnappers or some wacko who wants to hurt us." –Vicky said, as she sat on the couch.

"I know… But if they wanted to hurt us or kidnap us, why would they try to kidnap us inside the Disney Studios grounds? Wouldn't it be easier for them to just kidnap us when I opened the door to see if it was the pizza delivery guy, Vicky?"

"I… I guess you're right, Will."

All of a sudden, the girls' hearts almost jumped out of their chest, when someone rang at the doorbell.

"Pizza delivery!" –it said, as the girls tried to catch their breath.

A few blocks from Will's house, a strange figure dressed in black from head to toes, was leaned against a wall in a dark alley, like if it was hiding from someone or something. Holding in its hands what looked like a cell phone, it said:

"Mission completed, sir. The girls have got the message. Everything is going according to plan."

"Excellent. Call the other agents and tell them that they know what to do next." –said a man.

**Transmission interrupted…**


	3. Studio 45

**Transmission re-established…**

Chapter 2: Studio 45

Throughout the rest of the weekend, Will's head focused on what had happened to her and to Vicky on that night. She tried to turn on the PDA to see if she could hear the message once again, but her efforts revealed to be futile, because it seemed that the message had been deleted by the system, after they heard it. On Monday morning, she headed to the Disney Studios, with that thought in her head. When they delivered her the script of the episode they were going to shoot that day, she tried to focus on it, but still, the thought of what happened that night was always coming back to her mind. The same thing was happening to Vicky. When they were both being prepared to shoot, they talked to each other about it.

"So, what do you think? Should we go, or shouldn't we?"-Vicky asked Will.

"I don't know. Something inside me tells me that this could be dangerous. But it also tells me that it's worth taking the risk." –Will whispered to her.

"Well, then make up your mind, because I'll only go if you go." –Vicky whispered back, as they applied her blue make-up in her skin.

When Will was about to answer her, another person entered in the make-up room. It was another star of the show, the actress Caroline Rhea, who made the part of Mariah Moon, Will's character mom. Both girls considered themselves honoured to be able to work side by side with her. She usually wore clothes with festive colours, like red, orange, bright green and blue, and that day was no different. Her personality and the way she dressed herself mirrored her character in the show, and sometimes it was hard for people to know when she was acting and when she was being herself. With a warm smile in her face she asked:

"So, girls, are you ready to shoot today?" –she asked both Will and Vicky, as she gave them a hug.

"I-I guess so." –Vicky said, as they helped her putting her orange wig.

"What's the matter honey? You look a little down today, is something wrong with you and Will?" –Caroline asked her with a worried voice. She tended to worry about everyone who she worked with, and Vicky and Will were like daughters to her.

"No, we're fine, really. We're just a little sleepy and we're also worried because of today's shooting." –Will declared.

"Oh, don't worry, sweeties, you'll see that today's shooting will be just like every other day. Now, why don't you go eat something and try to relax a little, before we start shooting?"

Following Caroline's advice, both girls went to grab a sandwich each, and focused on what they were going to do during the shooting. As they ate, Will decided that they would go to Studio 45 to find out what was really going on.

Still, it was hard for them to concentrate, always with the thought of what they heard that night. Nevertheless, they tried their best to concentrate on what they were doing. The episode they were shooting had an interesting plot. Melody's best friend Rachel Raven, portrayed by Kat Dennings, who was obsessed with aliens and UFO's thought they were being invaded by aliens, when she saw a tiny spaceship crashing in the woods, when in fact, the only thing that was inside that spaceship was Rewy, Xylee's pet which was similar to a cat, who was inside a space pod that detached itself from Xylee's ship when it entered the atmosphere, and it had been coursing in the atmosphere ever since.

Finally, when they finished filming the last scene, they felt exhausted. Normally they felt exhausted after shooting a whole episode, but that day they were more exhausted than usual. They had kept on looking at the clock as the hours went by, waiting for the moment to sneak out of there and go to the mysterious Studio 45 and find out just exactly what was there.

"I never thought that I would feel this much tired after shooting an episode." –Will said.

"I know what you mean. This make-up here is so itchy after wearing it more than six hours." –Vicky stated, as she sat on a chair to get some rest.

"Phew, what a day." –Caroline sighed in exhaustion. –"I bet you are as tired as I am, huh, girls?"

"You bet, Mrs. Rhea, were dead tired. I just want to go home and get some sleep." –Vicky said.

"Well, you all deserve it after this. It's not everyday that you shoot a whole episode in just a few hours." –She declared.

Looking once again at the wall where the clock was, Will noticed that it was almost five. Trying to make up an excuse to get out of there, she said:

"Y-You know what? I feel a little dizzy… I think I need a little fresh air." –she stated as she slowly got up from her chair.

"I'll go with you." –Vicky said as she wrapped her arm around Will's. –"We'll be right back, Mrs. Rhea. If anyone as for us, tell them that we went for a little walk and we'll be right back."

"Okay, sweeties. See you in a bit."

Once they were outside, they started looking for the way to Studio 45. As if it was not difficult for them to look for it, they also had to be careful not to smash into anyone or anything that appeared in their away. As they pass through all the people that were walking through the studios, they thought to themselves that that was really a world, inside a world. In those studios you could find almost anything imaginable. From a Martian to the Loch Ness Monster, there were no limits to what you could see when walking around the studio. It was that kind of feeling that had made Will try out for the cast of "Starlight Lens", she wanted to feel that kind of magic that you can only see in the show biz around her. In fact, she did not care for the fortune that she was getting paid. If they wanted, she would everything she was doing then, for free.

Finally, after walking for almost 10 minutes to the north limits of Hollywood Centre Studios, they spotted the infamous Studio 45. When they looked at it, they felt the chills in their backs, because the place looked like it had come out of a horror movie. The building itself looked abandoned. The paint in the walls had disappeared over the years, and now, you could only see traces of it, revealing that once the studio had been orange, the windows were broken and dirty, and it looked like the only thing they needed to do to make it come down, was to throw a small rock at it. The only thing that was missing was a sign saying: "Condemned". They noticed that there was no one around there.

"This must be the abandoned section of the Centre Studios, you know?" –Will stated, as she looked around.

"You must be right… There's no one around here. It almost looks like we are in a ghost town." –Vicky asserted.

"Don't say that. You know I hate when people talk about spooky stuff." –Will said. –"Now, let's see if we can find a door to get inside, and see what is really going on, because I'm getting a little nervous about this."

"A little?! I'm about to have a panic attack because of this!" –Vicky deadpanned.

After a couple of minutes, they finally found a door. It was old and kind of rusty, but curiously enough, there was a state of the art lock next to it. You could see a sign in it saying: Studio 45. They closed in really carefully and try to open it, only to find out that it was locked. Will grabbed the card key that she had in her pocket and used it. The lock made a funny noise and then, the door opened, making a screeching noise, sending shivers up her spine. Looking inside, she tried to see what was inside, before Vicky and she entered, she saw shades of strange objects, immersed in pure darkness. Slowly, they entered the building. Once inside, they felt like something or someone was watching them. Suddenly, the door behind them slammed shut, leaving the two girls in total darkness. Scared to death, breathing heavily, they both tried to remain calm, but their hearts just kept pounding due to the fear that was taking over them, like if they were about to burst out of their chests. When they heard footsteps echoing in the dark, the feeling of fear became even greater than before.

"What's going on?!" –Will whispered to Vicky's ear.

"I don't know. There's someone or something inside here besides us." –Vicky whispered back. –"I'm not liking this at all, Will, I'm scared."

"Me too. But don't worry; I'm not letting them do anything to you." –Will told her, as she squeezed her left hand. –"Whatever happens, I'll be right next to you."

Then, the light went on, and they felt like if they were suddenly dropped form the sky in the middle of a carnival fair. The place was completely lighted, with what looked props from old circus movie. The props were from many colours, but the red and the white were colours that appeared everywhere. There was also an annoying melody in the air; something between circus music and . Not knowing what to do, they looked around, waiting for something to happen, but after almost ten minutes of standing there, waiting, nothing happened. Then, Will saw something that captured her attention. There was huge clown face a few meters from where they were. It had a huge smile and there was a hand pointing to somewhere in that madness. She thought to herself if that wasn't what the message in the PDA was talking about. She remembered the message in her head:

"_On Monday afternoon, at exactly 5 pm., go to Studio 45, and use the card key to open the door. The clown will point the way_." –She thought to herself. –"The clown will point the way… It can't be that easy, or can it?"

Vicky looked to Will and noticed the look in her eyes. She recognized that look of hers.

"I recognize that look of yours in your eyes… You're thinking about something, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about the message that told us to come here and about the fact that the clown would point the way… I'm thinking that it meant the clown's hand would point the way for us. That clown's hand to be more precise, Vicky." –Will said as she pointed to the prop.

Vicky looked at it and asserted with her head. It was too much of a coincidence to not be it. They both nodded and stepped forward, in the direction that the clown's hand was pointing out. Going through the maze of props, they ended up in front of a huge mirror. The mirror looked ancient, and it reminded both of them of the Evil Queen's Magic Mirror from "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". Looking at it, they really thought that it was the Magic Mirror from the movie, but then noticed that there were a few differences between them, being the biggest one its frame which was dark, instead of golden like the original one. Admiring its beauty, Will touched its surface, making it glow red. This made them gasp, at the same time as their reflection in the mirror turned into what looked like a shadow creature with menacing big red eyes and pointy teeth. Looking to them, the creature in the mirror said:

"Who dares to disturb me?!" –It roared.

"N-N-Not u-u-us…" –Vicky said.

"Y-eah we were j-j-just passing by." –Will trembled.

Then, a loud noise, similar to a fire alarm came from the mirror, and the shadow creature that appeared in it, disappeared. Stunned by all of that, the two girls just wanted to get out of there, but their bodies were frozen with fear. Then, they heard a computerized voice saying:

"Vocal I.D. completed; Subjects are Will Monroe aka. Melody Moon, and Victoria Mansfield aka. Xylee Glumsfelf. Identification completed."

That said, a trapdoor opened beneath their feet, and both girls started sliding through a long slider, which kept on going down for almost a minute. They did not know where they were going, but they could only hope that it was not a bad place. Finally, the slide ended and they landed hard on top of a huge amount of pillows. These were from various colours, shapes and sizes. Looking up, they saw that they were in a little room that was steel-reinforced and had a white ceiling.

"Where are we?" –Vicky asked, as she looked around, to see that the floor was red and that there a steel-reinforced double-door in front of them. Something that looked like it came out of a secret agents movie.

"I don't know… But we're definitely not in Kansas, anymore." –Will said, trying to cheer herself up a little.

"Would you stop with the movie references, Will? We're trapped here!" –Vicky exclaimed in fear. –"I knew it, I knew it… I should have never let you convince me to come with you." –She replied, angry with her friend.

When Will was about to tell her that it was not her fault, the double-door started to slowly open. A bright light came from the other side. The light was so intense that they had to close their eyes, in order to protect them from the bright light that was penetrating the room. Finally, when the door was fully open, they both saw that there were two figures standing in front of them, two girls. One of them was a brunette. Her eyes were brown and she had one of the nicest smiles any of them had ever seen. She was wearing a sleeveless pink shirt, a pair of blue jeans and black tennis shoes. The other girl was a blonde with her hair caught in a ponytail, baby-blue eyes and a cute smile was all over her pretty face. She was wearing a green shirt with Mickey's logo in it, a blue mini-skirt, green high stockings and white sneakers.

"Hi there, girls! I'm Miley Cyrus, aka. Miley Rae Stewart/ Hannah Montana. Nice to meet you!" –she said with a cheerful voice.

"And I'm Emily Osment, aka Lilly Truscott/ Lola Lufngale. It's great to meet you face to face, girls!"

"Welcome to DCA, y'all!" –both Miley and Emily exclaimed to Vicky and Will, who were still in shock with all that.

**Transmission interrupted…**


	4. Meet the Gang

Hey everyone, it's finally here, the third chapter of this story. The characters that Vicky and Will are going to meet in this chapter are just some of the many that will enter in the story, as the action takes place. The character of J.C. is my original character, and well, I created it because I felt that we needed an extra new character to spice up the story, and I really hope you like him. As always, I am opened for suggestions to improve this story, so feel free to send me your reviews, comments and ideas. Hope you enjoy…

* * *

**Transmission re-established…**

Chapter 3: Meet the gang

Will and Victoria did not know what was going on in there. They both had imagined every possible scenario on what could happen to them, but not even in their wildest dreams, would they ever think that they would fall into a steel-reinforced room, and when its doors opened, they would be greeted by Miley Cyrus and Emily Osment. Not knowing what to answer, Will asked:

"Ok-ay, now I'm officially confused. What's going on around here? Is this some kind of surprise party, or what?" –Will asked intrigued.

"Yeah, what are you two doing here?" –Vicky asked.

Both Miley and Emily looked to each other and giggled.

"They obviously don't know what's really going on around here, Miley." –Emily whispered into Miley's ear.

"You got that right… But then again, which one of us that appeared here for the first time ever knew what was going on?" –Miley said. –"Remember us?"

"Yeah, you, me, Mitchell, Jason, Moises and your dad landed on that pile of pillows after going through that crazy slider, when we are welcomed like if we were supposed to know why we were here." –Emily said, laughing about it.

"I never told you this, but I think my dad already knew about all this, but acted as if he did not know what was really going on, you know?"

"Sweet niblets, you never told me that! How could you keep that from me, your best friend, Miley?!" –Emily said, as she laughed about it, leaving Vicky and Will, who were watching, even more confused than they were already.

"Hmm… excuse me! But can you leave that conversation for later and tell me and Vicky here, what are we doing here exactly?!" –Will exclaimed.

"Oops… Sorry, our bad." –Emily said. –"Anyway, you're wondering why you are here right?"

"Well, duh, of course they are, Emily!" –Miley deadpanned, as she tried not to laugh about it. –"Sorry, girls, but sometimes we get nuttier than a squirrel turd. Anyway, me and Emily welcome you to the DCA, or if you prefer, the Disney Channel Agency, the world's most important secret organization since the Men in Black."

"The Disney Channel Agency? World's most important secret organization? Okay, you almost got us there for a minute, but really, what is this, some kind of secret club for Disney stars, is that it?" –Vicky asked them, not believing a word they said.

"You don't believe us… Can you believe this, Emily? They don't believe us…" –Miley said, turning her face to Emily.

"Well, we can always zap their brains and see if we can make them change their mind about it." –Emily chuckled.

"Or, we can show them the facilities… You really have got to stop watching _Invader Zim_, it turns your brain into goo." –Miley stated, to which Emily gave her an annoyed look. –"Oh, stop looking at me like that, you know I'm right."

"Whatever… Come on girls; let us show you what we are talking about." –Emily said, as Vicky and Will followed them both through a corridor.

The corridor reminded them of the corridors seen in alien space ships from the movies. Completely white, and very well illuminated, their footsteps echoed as they went on. The girls could not hear a noise whatsoever. I was like the whole corridor was sound proof. Finally, they reached a double-door with a logo similar to Disney's Mickey logo, but this one had three golden letters in it. It was written DCA in the logo. As soon as Miley and Emily got near it, the doors opened to reveal what looked like an enormous office. There was music playing on air, and both Will and Vicky recognized it as being "The Best of Both Worlds", one, in not the most song of Miley/Hannah's. The walls were completely white as well as the ceiling was, while the floor was done in emerald green tiles so polished one could see their reflection in them. Will thought that it was indeed a very strange, but funny colour. There were desks spread all around the place, much like in a reading room, or a newspaper's editorial office. All desks had state of the art computers in them, or laptops, and none of them was decorated the same way, which could assume that whoever they belonged to, they had the chance to arrange them as they pleased. A huge plasma screen from the size of a truck could be seen in the wall in front of them, playing Disney cartoons. On their left there was a collection of vending machines with all sorts of beverages and candy. Both Vicky and Will looked around, astonished by the size of that huge room. There were just a couple of people around. At first they did not recognize them, but as they followed both Emily and Miley they saw that some of the biggest stars of Disney Channel were in there, making them think more than ever, what exactly was going in there, and best yet, where the heck did they ended up.

"Okay, girls, this here is the main room, where we spend some of our time." –Miley explained them. –"Each agent gets its own desk and PC, or laptop, and well, your desk is your property, so you can have anything in it. For example, mine here is crowded with photos that I took during my trips or missions around the world, as well as every fashion magazine that I can get my hands on." –the brunette said, as she pointed a desk that was really covered with fashion magazines and photos of all kinds of things, from people to monuments.

"But, what exactly do you do around here? We still haven't figured that out, you know?" – Vicky declared.

"All in due time, Vicky; can I call you Vicky?" –Miley asked her, to which she nodded with a little smile in her face. –"First, we have to introduce you to the rest of the guys… now, most of the gang is not here right here now, but you'll have the opportunity to meet them later. Come on, follow us!"

Not exactly knowing what to do, both Vicky and Will followed them. Emily hopping to the sound of music, making her looks little silly, but delightfully funny and cute. Although everything still felt extremely strange to them, something inside their hearts told them that everything was going to be okay. A couple of seconds they approached a desk where two boys were playing PS3 together. One of them was wearing an orange sweater, white trousers and blue tennis shoes, while the other was a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt, as well as a pair black and white of Converse-All's. Will recognized them immediately, not only because they had the same the hair style, the same height… but well, because of the fact of them being twins.

"Girls, meet our "tweebs", Cole and Dylan Sprouse." –Miley said, referring both twins by the same expression that Kim Possible used to call her twin brothers, Jim and Tim.

Both Cole and Dylan stopped playing and turned around to greet Vicky and Will. They were a little shorter than both girls. With a smile in their faces they said:

"Cole Sprouse aka. Cody Martin. Nice too meet you, girls."

"Dylan Sprouse aka. Zack Martin. How are things, sweet thangs?" –Dylan said, using a southern accent, as he said his catchphrase in the series, making Vicky laugh.

"I thought you only said that in the series." –Vicky said, as she tried to stop laughing. Her laugh was so contagious, that soon all of them started to laugh and giggle.

"Nope, he says that to every pretty girl he sees, including me, when we are off the stage." –a voice said behind them.

It only took them a split second to identify who said that, because they would recognize that voice anywhere in the world. As they turned around, they all saw her, standing there, with her blonde hair arranged in two magnificently beautiful pigtails, her arms crossed, wearing a black tank top with the words "Rock Star" on it, baby-pink jeans and white sneakers. They also noticed that she had a pendant in the shape of an "A" around her neck, that they considered wickedly fashion.

"Hey, I don't say it to every girl, only the pretty ones." –Dylan said a little embarrassed with that comment.

"Yeah, right, and I'm Madonna… So these are the new agents? You're Will Monroe and Victoria Mansfield! I'm Ashley Tisdale aka. Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick, or simply Maddie Fitzpatrick." –Ashley exclaimed, as she gave each one a huge hug. –"Let me just tell you that I'm a huge fan of your series. I never miss an episode."

"You can say that again! Last week you dragged me through half the city, just because you did not want to miss the episode." –someone said. –"Haven't you ever heard of TiVo?"

The person who said that was yet another member of "The Suite Life" series. An Asian brunette dressed in a blue sleeveless shirt, black mini-skirt and black sandals, with a very naughty smile in her face.

"You just say that because you did not have the opportunity to buy those pink go-go boots that you liked so much." –Ashley sarcastically replied, but always with a smile in her lips. –"Besides, we went back to the store the very next day and I bought them for you, as well as five other pairs."

"Fair enough, but next time you'll have to make better than that if you want me to forgive you." –she said with a sweet tender voice. –"But where are my manners… Brenda Song aka. London Leah Tipton, it's great to have you two on board." –Brenda said as she gave each a kiss in the cheek.

"Thanks, Brenda, it's great to meet you too" –Will and Vicky said in chorus.

"Wow, you girls are funny, just like in the series." –Cole said.

"Well, guess outside the stage you guys are all pretty much like you are in your series too." –Vicky said. –"Good thing the writers let us sometimes give parts of our own personalities to our characters, because I feel that I already know you all."

"I support that." –Will declared.

"By the way, is there anyone else here today that they should meet, or are they in our secret hideout?" –Miley asked all of them.

"Well, there's only J.C., who's in his desk… he probably has his headphones on the ears and his mind on the Moon, and probably doesn't even know that we have the newest recruits here." –Cole said, as he pointed to the desk where they could see guy seated on his chair, with his eyes on the screen.

They all followed Miley to the desk. J.C. was the initials for John Cranberry. He had been the biggest young Disney actor in England, and had come to the United States about a year ago, where he was now a main character in The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. He portrayed the character of Mark Stevenson, the son of a famous writer who had moved to the Tipton. He usually hanged out with London and Maddie, trying to make sure that none of them got into trouble. His dark spiky hair matched beautifully with his blue eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt with the Disney Castle logo stamped on it, black jeans and red tennis shoes. He was so concentrated on what he was doing that he did not hear the group approaching him. Not resisting, Ashley bended over his shoulder, and very gently, she removed one of the headphones and yelled:

"Earth calling J.C., come in J.C.!"

This made him fall from his chair. Everyone laughed, especially Dylan and Cole, who thought they were going to burst their guts from laughing so hard. J.C. did not like that all and they could see that in his face.

"How many times have I told you not to do that while I'm registering my research, Ashley!" –He declared a little annoyed with her. –"Jeez, sometimes you're worst than a 3 year old kid."

"I can't help it. Besides, no matter what my true age is, I'll always be a 3 year old girl." –she giggled. –"Anyway, these here are Will Monroe and Vicky Mansfield; they are the new recruits and agents of the agency."

"Well, you could have told me in the first place." –He said with his British accent, as he pulled himself up from the floor. –"Hey girls, nice to meet you; John Cranberry aka. Mark Stevenson, but you can call me J.C."

"Nice to meet you too… Don't take this personal, but I didn't know you had an accent."

"That's because I usually talk like this, when I'm in television" –J.C. said, this time using an American accent. –"But normally I speak with my true accent."

"Just like Hugh Laurie on House M.D." –Vicky stated.

"Precisely!" –J.C. admitted.

"So… what exactly were you doing when we interrupted you?" –Will asked him.

"I was doing some research on the Aladdin film, and checking out a couple of things that might help us in our future assignments, when we go up against Jafar." –he explained them

That only made both Vicky and Will more confused. They could all see that the girls did not understand a thing about it. Miley patted them on the shoulder and with a warm smile she said:

"Don't worry, you'll understand what he is talking about right after you talk to K.R., believe me: which reminds me that she's expecting you to meet her in her office." –she declared, while gently grabbing them by the hand, leading them. –"Come on, you really don't want to make him wait up." –she led Will and Vicky, as the rest of the group followed them. In Vicky and Will's mind, they tried to imagine who that K.R. would really be, and how would she help them understand what they had been told by J.C.

**Transmission interrupted…**


	5. History Class

**Transmission re-established…  
**

Chapter 4: History Class

Taking an elevator, they went down. When they finally stopped and the doors opened, they went down a corridor much like the one they had taken to the main room where they had been before. Will and Vicky were really excited to know who this K.R. really was. They ended up in a room, which was filled with photos on every wall; Photos of people throughout the years, in black and white, and in colors. Most of those people were strangers to both girls, but there were others which they recognized. Noticing that the girls slowed their pace to take a look at the photos, Cole and Dylan also slowed their pace.

"Amazing photos aren't they?" –Cole asked them.

"Indeed, but, who are all of these people? I mean, I know a couple of them, but most of them are complete strangers to me." –Will declared, looking at the photos.

"These are all photos of agents who have served under the agency over the years, since the times of Walt Disney, until our days… They were actors, cartoonists, designers, among other things." –Dylan said. –"See, we are right over there."

Dylan pointed to a photo with a yellow frame. It had been taken the first day they had entered the agency. The two of them remembered the moment the photo was taken, like if it had been yesterday.

"The day we became part of the agency was one of the coolest and wickedest days of our lives." –Dylan said. –"We felt like if we were in a secret agents movie, you know?"

"It still feels like if it was yesterday." –Cole commented.

Will and Vicky kept looking at the photos. Quickly they recognized some of the actors that had worked in Disney movie, series and cartoons over the years. Then, they noticed one of the walls that although had photos just like the others, it had fewer. They slowly approached it and gazed upon the photos of the people that were there.

"That's what we like to call the "Wall of Fame"." –Cole said. –"In that wall, there are only photos of the best agents and teams that belonged to this agency."

"Are you guys in it?" –Vicky asked the twins.

"Well, no, at least not yet." –Dylan said. –"There are only two ways to get into the "Wall of Fame", girls. Either you become one of the best, or you save the world."

They noticed that from all of the actors and actresses who were in the wall, there was one that they thought was strange to be there.

"How come Lindsay Lohan is in there?" –Vicky asked, because the photo of the actress had been clearly taken recently.

"That's because she's one of the best, if not the best agent the agency had so far." –they heard. It was Ashley, who had joined them. –"She has saved the world more times than we can count… and if you're going to ask me about what's on the newspapers about how her career and personal life are a complete disaster, remember one thing: the paparazzi are always lying about everything, but that doesn't mean they cannot be controlled."

"What do you mean by controlled, Ashley?" –Will asked her.

"You'll see what I'm talking about in awhile. Now come on, the rest of the gang is already waiting by K.R.'s office, and she really wants to see you." –Ashley insisted, as she gently grabbed both girls by their arms and dragged them through the room, with the Sprouse twins' right behind them.

Two minutes later, they found the rest of the group, who were waiting for them in front of another double door. When they approached it, the doors opened, revealing a state of the art office, with a desk right in the middle of it with the agency's insignia on it. There was someone in the chair behind the desk, but neither Will nor Vicky could see who it was because whoever was it, was facing the television screens, and not the door. The whole place was very dark, and only the light source that existed, came from the television screens. You could say that whoever was in there, really liked to be surrounded by darkness. When the whole group entered the office, and the doors shut behind them, they heard her.

"Good afternoon, girls." The mysterious K.R. said. –"If you are here, then Miss Tisdale managed to place the PDA which led you directly here. Good job, Ashley."

"My pleasure as always, besides, I didn't have anything to do that night, so it was kind of fun." –Ashley declared, as Will and Vicky both looked at her, now knowing that was her who left the PDA for them.

"Yes, well, Vicky and Will, I bet you girls are asking yourselves what exactly is going on around here, am I right?" –K.R. spoke to them.

"Actually, right now, we're wondering who you really are." –Will said with an uneasy voice. She had noticed that whoever K.R. was, Will guessed by the voice, she was a woman. Her voice was strangely familiar, but nor Will nor Vicky could remember from where.

"Really? I thought by now you would have guessed who I am."

That said, bright lights illuminated the whole office, and the chair slowly turned, revealing who K.R. really was. Wearing a red sleeveless cetin dress, which matched her brown eyes and spiky hair, and with a smile from ear-to-ear, she simply waved.

"Now you recognize me, girls?" –the woman said.

"Of course… K.R. stands for Kim Rhodes! We're so stupid, we should have thought of that in the first place!" –Vicky exclaimed to Will.

"You can say that again…" –Will said.

"Don't feel bad, most people never think that K.R. is in fact my initials and not a crazy acronym for something else… Anyway, Kim Rhodes aka. Carey Martin, girls. Hi sweeties!" –She waved to Cole and Dylan.

"Hi, mom!" –both twins waved back at Kim.

"Mom?!" –Will and Vicky exclaimed, while looking to Cole and Dylan.

"It's complicated…" –they answered in chorus.

"Let me guess, since she's your mother in the series, you two have the habit of calling her that even when you're off the stage." –Will suggested.

"Pretty much…" –Cole said, making everyone laugh.

It took a couple of minutes for them all to stop laughing. They all tried to stop, but as they tried to, they just laugh even harder, and that kind of laughter was highly contagious. Finally, when all laughs ceased, Kim Rhodes straighten herself and looked at the two new agents.

"Anyway, you girls have lots of questions, and I'm here to answer them, so come on, shoot." –Kim declared.

"Okay… I think the first question is what this place is, and second, what exactly do you do here?" –Will asked.

"Good questions indeed and I have the answers for them." –Kim got up from her chair, and walked to where the gang was. –"First of all, let me ask you one thing; how is you History regarding Walt Disney?"

"Well, I know a couple of things regarding his life, as well as his works." –Vicky answered.

"Pretty much the same thing, I guess."

"Yes, she's going to tell them the story! I love when Kim tells the new agents the story." –Brenda whispered to J.C.

"Me too, I never get tired of hearing it." –He whispered back to her.

"Well, then let me tell you a little tale which took place when Walt Disney, founder of the largest financial empire that ever existed, joined the Red Army Cross. It all happened in 1917, a year before the signing of the Armistice, and obviously, the end of World War I. According to his diary, Walt Disney was driving an ambulance, when he sees something moving in the horizon. It was already dark, and he feared that it might have been an enemy. He should have just kept going down the road, ignoring whatever it might have been, but, Walt was always a curious person, and never cared for what might happen to him. In his own words: "I drove the ambulance until the place where I thought I had seen the mysterious thing. I would have kept going, but there was a cave. Something inside me told me that there was something about that cave… what, I really did not know."…" –Kim paused for a bit. –"He slowly exited the ambulance and entered the cave, and heard some kind of noise. At first, he did not understand what it was, but it sounded like if someone was talking. Slowly entering the cave, he followed into its interior, always hearing that strange noise. After a while, the sound became louder and louder. Each step he gave, he felt like if he was on the verge of discovering something. Suddenly, the ground beneath him collapsed, and he fell. He never found out how much time he stayed unconscious. When he opened his eyes, he saw something on the ground. After getting himself up, and seeing that he didn't have anything serious, except a couple of bruises and scratches from the fall, he grabbed the thing that was shinning. In his hands, he saw that it was some kind of marine-blue crystal, no bigger than a pebble, shining ever so lasting. As he looked around, he saw that there were hundreds of those small crystals lying on the floor. But what surprised him was the fact that there was another crystal in that dark and spooky cave where he had fallen into, yet this crystal was different from the others; it was the same kind of crystal, but it was bigger, way bigger… a 120 feet tall crystal. Its beauty marveled him. He told himself that no one would ever believe in his story, so he decided that if managed to get out of that cave alive, he would never reveal what he saw there, to anyone. Eventually, he managed to exit the cave, and just like he had promised to himself, he never revealed a thing about that strange experience."

"But if you're telling me that he never revealed anyone what he had seen in that cave, how come you know the story and what he went through?" –Will asked him.

"Observant, got to handle to her." –Cole whispered to his brother, who nodded with his head.

"You're right; how did that happen?" –Kim asked them –"The truth is that Walt Disney did tell about this little adventure years later, to his brother Roy. But even before he revealed what he saw, he did an amazing discovery. The little crystal that he had grabbed in the cave, he brought it back here to the U.S., you know? At first, he thought that the crystal was just an ordinary crystal, and he used it as a paperweight. But when he started to draw some of his first creations, like Mickey Mouse, who he first was going to call Mortimer, something magical happened."

"What happened?!" –Vicky asked, impatient to know the rest of the story.

"The pictures came to life." –Kim answered, saying that like if it was the most common thing on earth, making both Will and Vicky look at each other, puzzled. –"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking on that was possible? Well, he did not know, and then he was even more surprised when his characters came out of the paper, and started to walk around and talk with him." She told them, trying not to laugh. –"Did you know that when he first saw Mickey jumping out of the paper and talk to him, he nearly fainted?"

"You mean that Mickey jus jumped out of the paper and started to talk and move like if it was alive?" –Will asked her, not believing entirely in the story. –"Yeah, right…" –she said sarcastically.

"You don't believe me, now do you?" –Kim asked her, to which she waved negatively with her head. –"Well, why don't I show you two what I'm talking about as I tell you the rest of the story?" –she went behind her desk and pressed a hidden button beneath it.

Out of the blue, a hidden door appeared behind a wall. It was in fact an elevator. To where it went, both girls did not know, but they felt that they were about to know, real soon. Everyone who was there, entered in it, and as soon as the doors closed, it started to descend, and they all heard the music "Under the Sea" from "The Little Mermaid" movie.

"I hope everyone is alright. I know this is a little bit tight, but you all have to remember that this is my private elevator, and it was built for a person to ride in it, and not a bunch of them." –she stated, as they all tried not to move, and so, also try not step on anyone's foot. –"But, let me just finish the story… Eventually, Walt Disney found out that what had happened was because of that little crystal which he assumed was magical; making everything he designed and penciled to come to life. He told his wife and his brother Roy about it, and after showing them Mickey, they were convinced that he had found a way to revolutionize animation. Assembling a special team, he went back to France, in order to retrieve the other small crystals, and to also bring to the U.S. the giant crystal that was in that cave. It took him nearly a year to find the cave once again, but when he found it, he looked no-expenses to achieve his goal. The crystal was brought back with success. He decided that he would use it to create living and breathing cartoons, and that these would make the world, a better place. Can you imagine, a crystal which had the power to change the course of History, the same one, you are about to see with your own eyes?"

When the doors opened, both girls saw that they had ended up in a huge circular room, shaped like a dome. The walls, the ceiling and even the floor were covered with some kind of blue metal, but what was even more impressive was what was in the middle of the room, a giant hexagonal-shaped marine-crystal. The crystal itself was impressive, but it was full of cracks all over its surface, and it looked like some chunks were missing. All in all, it was still an amazing crystal, which emanated a natural glow that filled the whole room.

"Girls, I give you the Fantasía Crystal!" –Kim said, as she pointed out to the crystal. –"By the way, if you're going to ask, Fantasía is Greek for the word Imagination."

"Whoa!" –both Vicky and Will exclaimed.

The two girls just stayed there, not moving an inch, while admiring the beauty of the crystal. Even though it was not a perfect shaped crystal, it was still one of the most beautiful things that either one of them had ever seen in their lives. When the rest of the group noticed that both of them just stood there, without blinking their eyes once, they decided to call their attention, the old fashion way.

"Earth to Will and Victoria! Earth to Will and Victoria, come in, girls!" –J.C. exclaimed, as he waved his left hand in front of their eyes.

"Are you even there, or are your minds on the Moon, just like the characters in your series?" –Brenda asked them.

Finally, Cole and Dylan looked to each other and agreed that there was only one way to make them snap out o that trance; shake them. Cole grabbed Will by her shoulders and started to shake her, while his brother did the same with Victoria.

"Girls! Wake up!"

"W-What happened? Did the Celtics won the…" –Victoria asked, making everyone laugh.

"I don't think so… You two have to be careful, because if you stand looking at the crystal for too long, it kind of hypnotizes you, even if it's just for a couple of minutes." –Ashley said, as she tried to catch her breath, after laughing so hard.

"Okay, important safety tip, thanks Ashley." –Will said. –"But, what exactly does this crystal do, and why is it broken?"

"Well, it's a little complicated to explain, but I'll try to summarize it." –Kim said. –" As I said before, the little crystal that Walt Disney brought back in 1918, made Mickey come to life… Nobody knows why, but, it did. This big one here, amplifies that kind of power and instead of bringing to life one cartoon character, it is able to bring to life an whole movie cast, as well as some objects."

"So, you mean that this crystal enables a person to bring to life whole cartoon movie cast?" –Vicky asked.

"Not only that, it somehow has a conscience of its own, and serves as a prison to the villains of the movies… or at least it served as one."

"What do you mean?" –Will asked, as she looked once again to the crystal.

"Well, you see, the reason why the crystal is broken is because a couple of years ago, all the villains that were inside it, they managed to break out, and the only way to seal them inside, again, is to find the pieces of the crystal which were spread all over the world… The agency was initially created after the death of Walt Disney, with a very specific task; protect the crystal, and ensure that all the characters that were created would protected and of course, hidden from the world. A few years before his death, Walt himself decided that the world was not ready to see live cartoons walking around, and that the crystal needed to be guarded and protected." –Kim told them.

"But, the agency didn't have this name when it was created, right?" -

"Of course not… The agency did not even have a name, until a couple of years ago. But, never mind that girls. Let me just point out, that nowadays, our job is not only to guard this crystal, but to find the pieces of crystal that are spread all over the globe, as well as stop Chernabog and the rest of the villains from taking over the world."

"Chernabog?! You mean Chernabog, the demon of Bald Mountain from the 1940 movie _Fantasia_, more specifically, the "_Night of Walpurgis_" segment" –Will asked.

"Yap, that one. But that's just one of his names. He's called Chernabog the Merciless, Chernabog the Cruel, Chernabog the Despiteful, Chernabog the Malicious, Chernabog the Heartless, Chernabog the Slaughter, among many others." –J.C. clarified.

"Was he also called Chernabog the Butcher?" –Dylan asked.

"Like I said, among many others, Dylan, but yeah, he's also known as Chernabog the Butcher." –J.C. answered.

"Chernabog is the evilest of all Disney Villains, not to mention the most powerful of them all… and that's why once he was created, the crystal trapped him deep inside it, all because of evilness that existed inside his dark heart." –Kim said. –"The only time he tried to escape; only Mickey was able to stop him."

"Just like in _Disney's Fantasmatic_!" –Will exclaimed.

"More or less… Still, as for why the crystal literally exploded, nobody really knows why that happened." –Emily said. –"Still, some of us, meaning me, have a little theory which is that over the years, the villains negative energy grew to exponential levels, until one of them managed to gather that energy and use it against the crystal, weakening it enough for them all to get out." –She explained to both Vicky and Will.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know you're quite the genius." –Miley joked as she gave Emily a huge hug, making her giggle, as well as the rest of the people.

"She's not the only one who thinks that might be true." –Brenda shot back. –"Still, the villains are just part of our problem. The crystal itself is slightly more important. If we're not able to find all the shards that were spread all over the word, and complete it, we won't have a definite place to trap the villains in." –She explained both Vicky and Will.

"Why does it feel like finding those shards isn't an easy task?" –Will asked out loud.

"Because these shards emit a special kind of energy, and they only emit that kind of energy from time to time. It could take years for a shard to emit the same kind of energy again, after emitting it, so you can see why we were only able to recover about forty, while there could be a couple more hundreds of them, still waiting for us to find them!" –a voice yelled, coming from the other side of the room.

Coming from the other side of the room, a boy appeared. He was a little bit taller than Miley and Emily, and he had black hair and brown eyes. Wearing a white t-shirt with the Hannah Montana logo on it, pearl pants and black sneakers, he waved at everyone, while displaying one of the biggest smiles a person can have. It was the one and only, Mitchell Musso.

"I was wondering when you would show up…" –Miley said, as he approached them.

"Hey, you already know me; I like to make an entrance with style." –Mitchell said, as he high-fived Miley and Emily.

"Since when do you wear girl t-shirts?" –Emily asked him, as she took a closer look to his t-shirt.

"It's not a girl t-shirt. Just because it has "Hannah Montana" written on it, it doesn't mean it is a girl shirt, you know? And if you have to ask, it was quite expensive… Looks like not even us, the stars of the show, have a discount when it comes to clothes with the logo of our own series." –He stated, while giving a few laughs– "So, who are these beautiful ladies?" –He asked, pointing to Vicky and Will.

"Mitchell, meet Victoria Mansfield and Will Monroe, the agency's newest agents." –Emily presented them.

"Hello there, girls. Mitchell Musso aka. Oliver Oken/ Mike Standley III, welcome aboard." –he said wile winking an eye to both girls, making giggle.

"Nice to meet you… since you all present yourselves that way… Will Monroe aka. Melody Moon."

"And I'm Victoria Mansfield aka. Xylee Glumsfelf, it's a pleasure meet you, Mitchell."

"The pleasure is all mine, girls." –Mitchell said.

As the three of them get to know each other a little bit better, Miley looked to Ashley and said:

"I think they are starting to get into the game." –Miley whispered.

"You're right. For a couple of girls who didn't know what was going on about half an hour ago, they're getting used to this in a jiffy." –Ashley smiled.

"If they think that so far, this was cool, wait until they see the rest of the things." –J.C. told them. –"I have a feeling that they are going to be a couple of agents that will make their mark in this agency."

**Transmission interrupted… **


	6. Wizards and Aliens

**Transmission re-established…**

Chapter 5: Wizards and Aliens

After giving them a couple more information, regarding the agency, they all went up back to the main room, where there was someone waiting for them. Vicky and Will who were leading the group, noticed that the persons who were waiting for them were three of their favourites actors, two boys and girl. The boys were totally different from each other. One was taller than the other, and was wearing a blue and white shirt, which reminded them the shirts that Kurt Cobain from the Nirvana wore, a pair of pale blue jeans and a pair of black trousers, all of which matched his dark hair and his auburn eyes. The other was smaller, had dark brown hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a green t-shirt, a pair of jeans and white tennis-shoes. As for the girl, she had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and unlike her usual style, she was wearing Goth like clothes, like a red mini-skirt, black top-tank with a spider's web stamped in it, and high-heel boots, heavy make-up on her face, and around her neck she had a beautiful yet simple spike collar. Both girls also noticed that the three of them were holding what looked like wands in their hands. They were Selena Gomez, David Henrie and Jake T. Austin, the stars from the Wizards of Waverly Place. Before Vicky or Will had the opportunity to say something, Brenda exclaimed.

"Hey, guys! We weren't expecting to see you around here, today." –she said, as she managed to squeeze through the rest of the group, to get to the front of it.

"Yeah, it was our day off, but when Emily there texted us that we had a couple of new recruits that were getting to know the place and the agency, we just had to come." –David commented.

"Figures…" –Miley said, as she looked to Emily who had a naughty smile in her lips.

"Guilty as charge." –Emily said with an innocent voice.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us the newbies?" –Jake asked the group.

"Of course, we are. You can really be an impatient guy, you know that, don't you, Jake?" –Cole said. –"Guys, meet Victoria Mansfield and Will Monroe, the new recruits."

"Hey, there! Victoria Mansfield aka. Xylee Glumsfelf, nice to meet you all."

"And I'm Will Monroe aka. Melody Moon, everyone. It's a pleasure to get to know you three."

"The pleasure's all ours. David Henrie aka. Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo, at your service."

"Jake T. Austin aka. Max Russo, but you girls can call me Jake." .Jake said

"And well, I'm Selena Gomez aka. Alexandra "Alex" Margarita Russo, girls. It's a pleasure to finally know you two. Love your show; it's so cute and funny." –Selena said, as she gathered the two of them for a bear hug.

Vicky and Will tried to, but they just could not take their eyes off Selena. She looked so different from her usual self. The goth look really did not suit her.

"What is it? Do I have something in my hair? Please tell me it's not a spider, I hate spiders…" –Selena said.

"It's not that, it's just… well, your fashion style is kind different from the one we're used to see on television." –Vicky said.

"You think?" –she asked them to which they waved with their head, as well as the rest of the group. –"You know, you're right, the goth style really doesn't suit me… Just give me a second to change my style."

Saying that, the brunette picked up the wand she had left on top of the desk and with a swift move, she waved it over her head. In a matter of seconds, her clothes changed. She was now wearing a long-sleeved navy blue jacket, with beige Capri pants, which had irregularly placed pockets; one on her left thigh and one on her lower right leg, as well as a pair of yellow crocs. Her hair was now caught in a beautiful ponytail and her goth make-up had disappeared.

"So, what do you think?" –she asked Vicki and Will, who were speechless by what they had just seen. –"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" –she joked about.

"W-W-Witch!" –Will and Vicky exclaimed.

"Great… now we're back to the Dark Ages…" –Selena sighed, a little annoyed by that. –"Didn't you guys told them about the special abilities that each agent has?"

"Nope, we hadn't reached that part yet." –J.C. said.

"How did you do that?" –Vicky asked Selena, without taking her eyes off her.

"Well, might as well tell you about it myself, since you guys are always saving the best part for last." –Selena stated, while the rest of the gang gave her a few mean looks. –"This is one of the bonus of being an agent, girls. We develop special powers or abilities that allow us to get our job done a lot faster. In our case, we have magical powers." –she said, as David and Jake also used their wands to make some magic. David made a bouquet of flowers appear, and Jake turned that same bouquet turn into a white bunny rabbit.

"It's really cool when you get used to do it." –Jake said.

"That is amazing…" –Vicky declared.

"But, what do you mean by developing special powers and abilities?" –Will asked them.

"You two have seen the Fantasía Crystal haven't you?" –David asked them, to which they waved with their heads. –"Well, for some reason if we stay around it for some time, it emits some kind of energy that gives us special powers. For example, we can make magic, the "tweebs" there can communicate between themselves by telepathy, Brenda became an expert in almost every kind of martial arts that exist, and Miley is able to project her voice into a high-pitch squeal, similar to a sonic scream… All of us are capable of the most astounding things."

"Radical! Then, in that case, since we have been near it, we may already have developed powers of our own, right?" –Will commented.

"It's not that simple, you see, you need to be near it or near a crystal which has similar abilities, like the little ones that have been collected when Walt Disney brought the Fantasía Crystal to our country, for a bit longer than the couple of minutes that you spent near it. But we'll talk about it, later." –Kim said. –"Right now, you guys should show the girls the mansion… I got a couple of things to do."

"The mansion?" –Will asked.

"Yeah, the mansion! You'll see what we're talking about when we get there. Follow us." –Brenda said, as she started to walk in the opposite direction.

The rest of the group followed the Asian brunette, including Selena, David and Jake, leaving Miss Rhodes behind. They went through a bunch of corridors, until they reached another pair of double-doors. When these opened, both Will and Vicki's eyes almost popped out of their orbits, for the umpteenth time that afternoon. In front of them was a state of the art subway station, with a train stationed waiting for them to board. The train was very similar to the Japanese maglev trains. It was blue with a red stripe and the doors had the logo of the agency stamped on them. The windows were smoked, and so you could not see the inside of the train.

"This is getting weirder and weirder by the second." –Will said.

"Tell me about it." –Vicky agreed, as she looked at the train.

"Oh, come on, this is nothing. If you girls think this is something, then you better prepare your senses, because the best is still to come." –Cole said.

After they were all aboard, the train started to move forward slowly, increasing its velocity as it went forward. Inside, everyone took a seat, and engaged in a friendly conversation. The boys discussed the last night's football match, while the girls exchanged beauty and fashion tips, among them. Will and Vicky were really happy to be part of that curious and somehow, crazy group. Never in a million years would Will or Vicky think that they would become secret agents for a secret organization, or that they would have some of the best television and movie stars as their fellow colleagues and friends.

"Oh come on! How is it possible that you like soccer, but you hate football?" –Mitchell asked J.C.

"Simple, European football, or as you Americans call it, soccer, is the king among all sports, and you guys can't play it with the same grace that we Europeans can. Besides, England is among the best teams in the world, while yours is in what, 123rd place?" –J.C. mocked them. –"You guys may be the best when it comes to American Football, but when it comes to the real Football, you wouldn't be able to win a world cup if the faith of the world was in stake." –he said, once again defending the fact that he was proud of being British.

"Hey, come on; don't say that, J.C., we're starting to get better in that sport." –Dylan said.

"Maybe, but you're going to need yet another century, or maybe two to reach our level, or the level of any European team, believe me." –he declared.

"Even so, you Europeans are no match to our bowling skills." –Jake said.

"Dude, bowling isn't even an Olympic sport, so it does not count." –David warned his friend and colleague.

Hearing that, the girls all laughed about it. Only the boys would keep on blabbing about sports. In the meantime, the girls went on talking about they loved the most, fashion!

"You should see the last skirt I bought, girls. It's probably the most beautiful skirt that was ever designed." –Selena said.

"Well, at least you have the option of deciding what you're going to wear, girl." –Miley said. –"My personal designer insists that I have to wear everything that she designs for me." –she stated.

"Are you kidding? I would kill to have someone designing exclusive clothes, just for me." –Vicki said.

"Maybe, but you wouldn't want to have my designer as yours, because she's one of those feminist designers that insists that I should use dresses, similar in design to the ball dress that Belle wears in the "Beauty and the Beast", you know?" –Miley sighed. –"It's not that I don't like that kind of clothes, but it's not really my style. I would rather be wearing jeans and tops everyday, instead of those dresses… I even wonder how I was able to get out of home today, dressed up like this."

"Yeah, when I went to pick you up today to go shopping, you looked like if you were trying to get away from a giant spider, which was going to eat you for breakfast."

"Man, the way you describe it, it looks almost as if you had a person stalking you." –Ashley laughed.

"I'm glad I don't have that problem. One of the good things about playing the part of the heiress of the Tipton Hotels is that I get to keep everything that I wear in the series. It's one of those bonuses that we must love, believe me." –Brenda said, as she looked herself in a little mirror that she had with her.

"Lucky for me that you love to share your clothes with me, otherwise, our wardrobe would be as full as your character's wardrobe." –Ashley giggled.-"Thank God that we wear almost the same size."

The conversation went on for about twenty more minutes, when the train finally stopped. The train station where they stopped was exactly like the one from where they had left. When they exited the train, Vicky and Will followed the rest of the gang, who went up a huge marble staircase. They immediately heard something lurking nearby them. They looked around, when a blue fuzzy ball came down the staircase, and rolled up to the gang's feet. Vicky, who was intrigued with what that was, kneeled and was about to pick it up, when Selena exclaimed:

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that…"

But it was too late. As soon as Vicky's fingers touched the fuzzy ball, this one turned itself into a blue koala-creature with big black eyes, pointy teeth, and worst of all, a huge tongue, who started to lick the girl's face. It was none other than one of the stars of the 42nd Disney animated movie.

"G-Get him off me! G-Get him off me, eheheheh!" –Vicky laughed, as her face and neck were covered in alien saliva.

"Stitch! Bad alien!" –Emily said. –"You're a really naughty alien! Let Vicky alone!" –As she picked him up, wrapping her arms around him, holding him tight.

"Meega, nuva kwishta!" –Stitch exclaimed.

"No, it's not funny, Stitch!" –Emily said, while looking him in the eyes. –"You should know by now, that we don't like to be licked like a lollipop, every time we get here."

"Sorry, Stitch tends to do that to at least to one of us, every time we get here." –Ashley said, as she helped Vicky getting up on her feet, while Will tried not to burst into laughter. –"Still, he tends to do that when we get to the parlour… someone must have let the underground passage open."

"What's so funny?" –Vicki asked, as she tried to get the rest of Stitch's saliva of her face.

"You got slimed, just Dr. Venkman in the _Ghostbusters_, that's what!" –Will declared between laughs. –"But instead of being a ghost to slime you, it was an alien experiment!"

"Very funny, very funny…" –Vicki said sarcastically.

"You girls have to be careful, because he's a little devil prankster, and he'll jump on you, when you least expect it." –Mitchell said.

"Can we expect any other Disney character popping out of nowhere, when we least expect it?" –Will asked him.

"No, only Stitch is here now, so you girls don't have to worry about it." –Mitchell assured them.

Going up the white marble stairs, they reached yet another door. But this one was a wooden door, probably pine, beautifully carved with the drawings of all kinds. When they opened it, they felt a little breeze coming from inside. As Vicki and Will entered, they saw that the place looked like a palace. Marble walls and columns, a black floor, in which you could see your own reflection… All in all, the place really looked like a palace from the Disney animated films. The furniture had a modern look. As they entered what looked like the living room, they saw that the furniture was all black and white.

"This place looks like Cruella DeVil's house, you know?" –Will said, as she looked at the five huge white couches that rested on top of what looked like a Persian carpet.

"Well, there is a very funny story regarding that… You see, this decoration was based on the first sketches of the DeVil manor, which never passed the first stages of productions of the animated movie _101 Dalmatians_." –J.C. stated, as he took a seat in one of the couches.

"Don't be surprised, girls. The whole house was remodelled according to stuff that you see in the movies, or stuff that initially was going to figure in them, but it was put aside for some reason." –Emily declared, as she picked up a remote control and pushed a button, making a huge plasma TV come out of the wall. -"Wait until you see our rooms."

"Rooms? You guys have your own rooms here? But why?" –Will asked.

"Well, you have to understand that this isn't just a house, it's like our home away form home. We spend our time here, from time to time, but we'll talk about it later." –Selena said. –"For now, would you girls like a tour through the house?"

"Would we?" –Will and Vicky exclaimed out loud, as they looked everywhere, trying to absorb every detail of the living room with their eyes.

"Okay, then, let's show you the place. Come on, girls! –Selena said, as all the girls followed her. The boys were also about to follow the rest of the group, when Miley told them to stop.

"Sorry, boys, this is a girls' party, and you boys aren't invited for it." –Miley said, with a mischievous smile.

"Then, what are we supposed to do in the meantime, while you all show Will and Vicki the place?" –David asked her.

"You keep Stitch, company. Remember, don't give him any caffeine, or you know what will happen next. Besides, I'm sure you boys can think of something that doesn't involve burping contests or explosives." –Miley laughed.

"Very funny… that coming from the queen of the burping contests!" –Dylan said, while laughing.

Miley was about to say something, but was pulled by her arm by Brenda before being able to say anything.

"Why was that for?" –Miley asked her, like if she had tried to pull her a tooth in cold blood.

"Trust me, I know that Tennessee temper of yours, and you were about to tell them something that you would eventually regret telling, and then you would have to say that you were sorry, and you hate to do that." –Brenda said, as she pulled her through the corridor, joining the rest of the group.

Miley liked to think that her friend was just exaggerating, but she knew better than anyone that she was right. Sometimes, when she opened her mouth, she would say things without thinking about it first, and then she would get into trouble, because she hated to apologize when things like that happened to it, not that she did not want to apologize, but because she felt bad about herself, and about what she had done.

"Hannah Montana doesn't have this kind of trouble, that I'm sure." –she sighed to herself, always comparing herself with her character in the series.

Finally, she and Brenda caught up with the rest of the group. Emily was having a blast telling Vicky and Will about everything in the house. She really enjoyed explaining things to people. In fact, she was always telling everyone that if she was not an actress and singer, she would consider being a teacher.

"This mansion was brought from England by Walt Disney in 1963, brick by brick and assembled here in California. He wanted to move here with his family, but just before the renovation was completed, he died. His wife and daughters decided then to close it, until a few years ago, when the Agency decided that we, agents, could use a space of our own, not only to meet up, but also to train, to relax… in sum, for us to hang out from time to time. It was once again remodelled; bearing concepts form many of the animated movies. As for the rooms, every agent has one, and they are decorated according to the specifications that we have given the interior designers." –Emily said, as she moved close to one of the doors. –"Here, let me show you what I'm talking about."

With that, the blonde gently rotated the golden doorknob with the Mickey's logo in it, and opened the white door to reveal something astonishing. Inside, there was a perfect replica of Hannah Montana's secret wardrobe, the same one that appeared on the show. The only difference about it was that it had a bed shaped like the body of a guitar, along with some kind of empty stasis tank made out of blue crystal.

"This here is Miley's room, and it you're going to ask me what are the bed and that stasis tank doing here, well, the original set doesn't have a bed, and well, you don't expect her to sleep on the floor, now do you? And as for the stasis tank, each room has one, because it's where we keep our mission suits, pretty cool, huh?" –Emily asked them, as everyone entered the room.

"This is the best day of my life, ever!" –Will thought.

"Now, I know that I'm dreaming." –Vicki sighed.

**Transmission interrupted…**


	7. A Touch of Magic

It took me a while to write this one down, but I had troubles with choosing the right characters to make their debut in this chapter, and well, the songs were also hard to choose (I have a huge list...). Anyway, I really hope that you like this one, because in this chapter we see the entrance of the Jonas Brothers and of another character, which I know that you all love (every Disney fan loves this character, believe me).

**Transmission re-established:**

Chapter 6: A Touch of Magic

While the girls kept showing Will and Vicky the house, the boys all decided to check out if someone else was in the house. Going through the corridors, they heard some noise, not far from where they were. Soon, they found out that the noise was not just noise… it was music. Understanding what it was, they quickly headed to the place from where it was coming from… the recording studio. It had been set there, because the agency felt that the agents should practice their musical abilities. Everyone used it from time to time, but some people used it more than others, and this time, it was being used by three of the most gifted musicians in the whole agency, the Jonas. As the boys opened the door, Stitch jolted inside, and sat in a chair that existed in front of the musical console that controlled the whole room. Kevin, Joe and Nick were singing, and had not seen the rest of the guys entering.

_Woah!  
C'mon!  
You ready?  
Here we go!_

First day at school  
I was trying to play it cool  
Chillin' with my friends trying to pretend  
That I didn't notice you  
Three rows down second to the left your big brown eyes and your brand new dress  
Right then I saw my dream come true (yeah) 

"These guys never get tired of practicing this song." –Mitchell commented.

"Well, you have to understand, this song is like their greatest masterpiece." –Max said, as he looked to the three brothers playing.

_Cause my knees got weak  
Knocked off my feet  
I tried but I couldn't find the words to speak  
I can't let go my heart says WOAH!  
Girl I gotta let you know_

I got this awesome amazing crazy kinda crush on you  
And though I try to forget you it doesn't matter what I do  
On my mind all the time its a crime  
I can't deny its true  
Cause I got this awesome amazing crazy Kinda crush on you  
crazy  
crazy  
crush on you 

"I don't want to offend them, but if they consider that their greatest masterpiece ever, I don't want to know which is their biggest failure." –J.C. declared. 

_On the bus ride home  
I saw you were alone  
So I took my chance asked you to the dance  
And prayed you wouldn__'t say no!  
_

"Oh, come on, their not that bad! They got style and the beat isn't that bad." –Mitchell said.

"I didn't say they were bad. I just say that this music is awful." –J.C. said.

Ohh, I just cant wait for Friday night  
Gonna hold your hand when the time is right  
Can't help but let my feelings show(yeah)

_Im gonna walk you home  
talk on the phone  
tell ya how I'm feelin when we're all alone  
gonna jump and shout sing it out loud  
girl you no there'll be no doubt_

I got this awesome amazing crazy kinda crush on you  
and though I try to forget you it doesn't matter what I do  
on my mind all the time its a crime  
I can't deny its true  
cause I got this awesome amazing crazy kinda crush on you  
crazy  
crazy  
crush on you  
woo!  
hey ya!  
crazy kinda crush on you!

cause my knees got weak  
knocked off my feet  
I tried but I couldn't find the words to speak  
I cant let go my heart says WOAH!  
girl I gotta let you know

Cuz I got this awesome amazing crazy kinda crush on you  
and though I try to forget you it doesn't matter what i do  
on my mind all the time its a crime  
I can't deny its true  
cause I got this awesome amazing crazy kinda crush on you  
crazy  
crazy  
crazy crush on you! 

_crazy  
crazy  
crazy crush on you_

As they finished playing, they heard a few applauses, as well as a few mocking boos, which made everyone laugh, coming from the little audience that had been watching them play. Even Stitch found a way to express is contentment, by using his tongue to spell "Jonas" on the glass.

"Hey, bros, look!" –Kevin pointed out.

"Looks like we got ourselves a little audience, which has been watching us play, for a little." –Nick said.

"Sorry, guys, but you have to pay a ticket to watch us!" –Joe joked.

"Yeah, in your dreams, three stooges!" –David laughed about his own joke, and about the nickname that he gave the three brothers.

The Jonas eventually exited the studio and joined the rest of the boys, who went on joking about the nickname that David gave them, but mostly, because of the way they were dressed in that particular moment. Joe was wearing a blue and white tweed jacket with black trousers and blue and white sneakers, while Kevin was wearing a blue polo shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes. As for Nick, he was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and blue tennis shoes.

"You guys look like you were eating blueberries and that made your clothes turn blue all of a sudden." –Max said. –"Are you guys sure you didn't ask Selena to help you with your clothes?"

"Positive. It's Chelsea… Not only her character in the series is the main responsible for our wardrobe, but in real life, she also tends to do that. She says it's her way to practice for the series." –Joe said.

"That girl is nuttier than a squirrel." –Mitchell said, imitating Miley.

"Don't say that out loud, dude. If she catches you imitating her, she'll slap you. You should know better never to mess with a girl from Tennessee." –J.C. joked. –"But anyway, you three stooges… aside from you three, who's also in the mansion?"

"That we know of, only Demi, Tiffany, Allisyn, Brandon, Doug and Sterling are here… aside from us, of course." –Kevin said.

"Great, the "So Random's Locos"… If the girls find them first, they'll ask them to tell a joke, and then, they'll never stop until they run out of jokes, which can take a few days." –David said.

"You're right. It's not that they aren't funny, but the jokes are always the same." –Jake declared.

"That's not the worst… Remember what they did last time?" –J.C. asked them all.

"Who could ever forget the fact that they brought back form the laboratory one of Stitch's cousins, Experiment 054 aka. Fudgy?" –Mitchell declared. This made Stitch shiver down his spine. He better than anyone else remembered what t was like to be inside his cousin.–"It took us a whole week to clean this place up, not mention that I ended up with two cavities due to all the chocolate that he forced us to eat." –he said, making the others laugh.

"Yeah, a practical joke like that one is 10 times worst… We got to find them." –David said.

"By the way, why are you guys here today, anyway?" –Joe asked them. –"I thought we were having the whole place to ourselves tonight."

"We've got two new agents… two girls. We're giving them the tour, and since you're here, you might as well come with us, looking for them." –Mitchell said.

"Are they pretty?" –Joe asked, as he looked himself in a little mirror that he had with him, to check if his hair was perfect. He always loved to look good for any girl, especially if they were pretty.

"Hold your horses, Romeo. These Juliets are too young for you…" –J.C. told him. –"Now, come on, this place is huge and we have to find them, fast."

"Okay, then let's go!" –the three Jonas exclaimed in chorus, as they headed to the door, where they reached an impasse. The three of them wanted to exit the room before the others.

"Come on, it's my turn!" –Joe said.

"You wished! It's my turn!" –Nick said.

"Can't we discuss this? I mean, It's my turn, but…" –Kevin said, when someone pushed him and his brothers through the wall. These three went through the wall, falling on their noses.

"Why do you guys keep doing that, if you know that you can pass through walls, just like a ghost?" –David asked them.

"Because unlike you, we would rather have another special ability, instead of this one, because this is almost useless." –Joe said, as he got up and helped his brothers getting back on their feet.

While the boys tried to find the girls, the girls kept on showing the whole mansion to Will and Vicky, who were delighted with everything they saw. They had seen all the rooms that belonged to feminine members of the agency, and even saw what would be their own rooms, as soon as they decided what kind of decoration they wanted in each one. They were told that in the meantime, Will would stay with Emily in her room, and Vicky would stay with Ashley in her room. Continuing the tour, Emily took the whole group through a long corridor, which seemed to go on forever.

"Come on, we still have lots of things to see. As for the boys' rooms, believe me that you don't want to go inside them… you would get lost. If you think I'm joking about it, then you should ask Miley about it. Last time she entered Jason's room, she got lost among the trash that was all around the room." –Emily joked about it.

"Ahahaha, very funny, Emily… I only got lost for about ten seconds." –Miley said sarcastically.

"These two are always at this. There are times they can't stand each other, but you can bet all your money that they can't live without one another." –Brenda whispered to Vicky, who smiled back.

"It's like they say, boys will be boys, no matter how old they… ouch!" –Will was saying as she tripped on something, and fell onto the ground. Thankfully, the carpet prevented her from getting hurt. As the others gathered around her to see if she was alright, a strange noise was heard. It sounded like something had just been crushed.

"Please, tell me that I didn't break someone's contact lens!" –Emily said. –"Because if I did, then, it's the third time this month… I'm such a klutz."

"No, you didn't. The only girl on the team that wears contact lenses is Demi, and she's not here, right now." –Miley said.

"Then, what is broken or crushed, and which one of us did it?" –Emily asked.

"I don't know who did it, but I think I know what just got crushed." –Will said, as she got up on her feet with something on her hands. It looked like a bracelet of some sorts; quite ancient by the looks of it. But there was one problem with it. It was broken. –"My grandma's lucky bracelet."

"Oh, and you love that bracelet." –Vicky said.

"I know. My grandma gave it to me when I was 7, and told me that it would give me good luck wherever I go… My mom's gonna kill me, when she finds out that I accidently broke it." –Will sighed, as she looked at the broken bracelet.

"Don't be sad, I think I know who might be able to fix it in a jiffy." –Miley said.

"Who?" –Vicky asked.

"You'll see… Do you girl think she's already up?" –Miley asked.

"I don't know. Last time we woke her up, she almost poked us all in the eyes. I hate when Raven is not around… if she was, she might try and talk with her." –Ashley said. –"Personally, I wouldn't go there until I was absolutely sure that she's awakened."

"Come on! Where's your spirit of adventure, blondie?" –Brenda asked Ashley with her usual chirpily voice, calling her by her character's nickname in the series.

"I think I left it in my other tennis shoes, princess." –Ashley answered sarcastically to Brenda, also making use of Brenda's character nickname, causing the others to laugh, because the two of them looked as if they were acting on the stage.

"Okay, now, come on, what do we have to lose? Besides, she might be in a good humour today." –Miley said, as she lead the group.

A few minutes later, Miley stopped in front of a beautiful redwood-coloured double door. It was entirely different from the other doors that Will and Vicky had seen so far. They took a closer look to it, and were amazed with carvings that existed in the doors. It reminded them of fireworks. The doorknobs also were different form the ones. These were shaped like a butterfly and they looked like they were made out of silver. A most unusual shape for a doorknob, that was for sure.

"What we are about to show you, is like, one of the coolest things in this whole mansion. We usually don't let the new recruits or agents come in here, at least until they completed their first assignment or mission, but since this is an emergency, and we actually like you two, we're going to make an exception and let you see what's behind these doors." –Miley said, as gently opened the doors, by rotating both doorknobs.

When she fully opened the doors, they were amazed by what laid in front of them. A whole forest of pine trees, broadleaf trees and bushes, but also tropical trees; trees which should not exist in a forest of that kind. Flowers of all sizes and colours bloomed around them. As they entered, they felt the smell of the resin, moss and grass. It almost looked impossible for all those things to be there, yet, they were.

"How's this even possible? I thought we were inside a mansion… but this place looks like a forest taken out from a fantasy book…" –Will said.

"Like Freddie Mercury once said, "It's a kind of magic", Will." –Selena said.

"Yeah, remember, in this mansion, anything is possible… Magic belongs here, and so, everything is possible. You girls should already know that." –Ashley said. –"This is what we like to call the "Ruins Sanctuary", Will."

"You're probably wondering, why do we call that if there aren't any ruins around here, right?" –Emily asked them, as she blinked her eye to Miley, who answered her with a mischievous smile. –"Well, then let's show you how wrong you girls are."

"Forest, reveal your secrets to us!" –Miley exclaimed, while lifting her arms into the air.

As she said that, the trees began to move, revealing little by little what was hidden behind them. In a matter of seconds, it was show that the dense trees were hiding a huge ruin, from what once looked like a magnificent white-rock palace or temple, which reminded the girls of King Louie's palace in the Jungle Book movie.

"A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!" –Vicky said.

"That's what we all said when we saw this place for the first time. Disney magic always finds a way to amaze us, no matter how many times you see something created by it." –Brenda said.

"Well, let's get going. Who will lead us through this maze, this time?" –Miley asked, while looking to Will and Vicky. –"You see, to cross this place we need a person to lead us, because the ruins are always changing shape, and they choose the leader by magical means."

Suddenly, a bright green light appeared out of nowhere and started to look for someone in particular. It waved around every single one of them, when it finally stopped, in front of one of them… Brenda.

"Well, although I don't want to infringe any copyrights, because we're not on the stage, I really have to say this… Yay me!" –Brenda exclaimed her character's catchphrase in the series, while clapping her hands, making all of the girls burst into laughs, her included.

After they stopped laughing, Brenda proceeded to lead them through that huge maze. After a while, they finally exited the massive ruins, and saw themselves in a clearing taken from one of Anne of Green Gables books. In fact, the environment that surrounded them was nothing like the previous forest they were. Will and Vicky both found all that incredibly strange, but decided not to say a word about it. Still following Brenda, they crossed the clearing, when Ashley started to hum something. After a couple of seconds, all of them recognized it as a song… Hayden Pannetiere's song "_I Still Believe_" from the Disney movie "_Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time_". Will felt that they needed a little something to cheer up that strange walk and started to sing it:

_Somehow I know I will find a way  
To a brighter day in the sun  
Somewhere that I know he waits for me  
Som__eday soon he'll see I'm the one_

As she got ready to continue to sing the song, Miley also decided to sing:

_I won't give up on this feeling  
And nothing could keep me away_

Then, they all started to sing it in a magnificent chorus:

_Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
Cause I still believe, believe in love_

Then, they all stopped and Ashley went on, with the rest of the girls as chorus.

_I know what's real can not be denied  
Although it may hide for a while  
With just one touch, love can calm your fears  
Turning all your tears into smiles_

It's such a wonderous feeling  
I know that my heart can't be wrong

Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
Cause I still believe, believe in love

Love can make miracles, change everything  
Lift you from the darkness and make your heart _sing  
Love is a river when you fall  
It's the greatest power of all_

Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
Cause I still believe, believe in love 

As they finished singing, they saw themselves in front of a huge waterfall, and near it, a rock with a small circle-shaped hole in it. Emily looked inside, and smiled. Gently putting her hand in the hole, she picked up something, although neither Will nor Vicky knew what it was. When the blonde girl finally took her hand out of the hole, she cupped it with her other hand, like if she was holding something very precious and very delicate that it could easily break itself. They all looked to what she was holding with both her hands… a small creature, slightly taller than a box of matches, which was sound asleep. It was a very tiny female pixie with blonde hair tied into a bun on the top of her head by a blue ribbon. She had pale skin, black eyebrow and wings. She was wearing a short, green, strapless dress and green slippers, each sporting a white puffball on the front. She was somehow glowing. In a microsecond, both Will and Vicky recognized her as one of their childhood heroines.

"Tinker Bell? Am I seeing it right? Is that Tinker Bell?" –Will asked the rest of the girls, in a hushed voice.

"Yap, it's her…" –Miley said. –"She likes it here, it reminds her of Neverland."

"Who's going to wake up her?" –Selena asked them, at the same time all girls looked at her. –"Forget it; I'm not going to do it… I would rather drown in a pool full of piranhas. If by any chance she wakes up in a bad mood, she'll make sure that I'm fish food."

"Sissy… Let me do it." –Miley said. "Tinker Bell… Tinker Bell… wake up, sweetie." –the girl from Tennessee whispered to the pixie girl's tiny ears, trying to wake her up.

Little by little, the tiny pixie girl opened her eyelids, letting everyone see her beautiful blue eyes, which sparkled like sapphires. A little smile appeared in her face, and everyone sighed in relief. It looked like she was in a good mood that day. The little pixie yawned, as she stretched her arms, and then rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up. Her little wings flapped a couple of times, as she got up.

"Hi!" –Tinker Bell said with her chirpy voice, as she flew from Emily's hands. She then looked at the group, and saw two girls she did not know. –"Who are they?" –she asked.

"Oh, those are Will and Vicky. They are the agency's new agents, Tinker Bell." –Selena said.

"Nice to meet you." –Tinker Bell said as she flew in front of the two girls, who smiled back at her.

"We're happy to meet you, too, Tinker Bell." –Vicky said.

"Tinker Bell… we hate to ask you for this, but, we need a little favor from you." –Selena said with a rather timid voice.

Haring that, Tinker Bell became glowing red, which could only mean that she was either jealous, or upset, or furious, and in that case, they could clearly see that she was furious about something.

"It's always the same old thing! You only come and see me when you need something from me… Nobody likes me!" –Tinker Bell said, as she turned her back on all of them.

"That's not true, Tinker Bell… We all like you very much. You're our little pixie… the cutest, bravest and fastest fairy in Neverland, who we can always count on." –Brenda insisted.

"Then, why is it that you don't come and visit me more often?" –Tinker Bell said in a defensive tone. –"Why is it that every time I see you girls, you only want to see or talk with me, because you need me to do something for you?"

"It's not that we don't want to see you everyday, Tinker Bell… but our lives are a little complicated, to say the least. Between filming and saving the world, we don't have enough time to do what we really like to do… like staying with our families or our friends." –Miley explained it.

Tinker Bell reddish glow started to fade away, and quickly she was glowing like she usually did. A smile appeared on her pretty face. She approached Miley and put her tiny arms around her neck, giving her a little hug.

"I'm sorry; I know that you all have important things to do… It's just that I wished I could see you all more often." –she said.

"Let's make a promise then. We promise that we'll all come to see you every time we're in the mansion, and not just form time to time, okay girls?" –Miley asked all of them, to which they waved with their heads.

"Thank you, girls… Gosh, I wish I was big enough to give you all a giant bear hug." –Tinker Bell said as a little tear ran down from her left eye. –"So then, tell me, what you need me for?"

"Well, maybe its better if Will explains everything." –Selena said. Hearing this, Tinker Bell quickly flew to where Will was and gently landed on top of the girl's nose, looking her in the eyes.

"It's like this Tinker Bell, my grandma's lucky bracelet suffered a little accident, and well, if my mom finds out that it's been crushed, I'll be in trouble." –Will explained it to the pixie girl, as she showed her the damaged bracelet. –"Can you fix it?"

"Sure I can." –Tinker Bell declared. –"There's nothing I can't fix with my magic."

That said, the pixie girl flew over the bracelet that rested on Will's hands. Using her powers, she fixed it in a jiffy. When the girl looked at it, the bracelet looked as if it was brand-new. Will smiled at Tinker Bell, as she put it back on her wrist.

"It's perfect, Tinker Bell! Thank you ever so much." –Will exclaimed, as the pixie girl smiled, blinking an eye at her.

"Don't mention it. Now if you all excuse me, I'm going back to sleep… See you girls later." –Tinker Bell said goodbye to them, as she flew back inside the little hole in the rock, disappearing.

"That Tinker Bell sure is something." –Emily said.

"Yeah, she can either be your best friend when in a good mood or your worst enemy if she's in a bad mood." –Selena asserted.

"Well, come on, now, it's time for us to get going and find the boys." –Ashley said, as she started to climb up back to the ruins.

"I wonder what they are doing." –Miley said, following her.

"Whatever they're doing, it can't be good… I know them." –Brenda commented.

**Transmission interrupted… **


	8. Pranks and More Pranks

**Transmission re-established:**

Chapter 7: Pranks and More Pranks

As the girls exited the "Ruins Sanctuary", they met the boys, who were looking for them, always with an eye on the look out for the "So Random's Locos", who could be anywhere.

"Hey, boys. Looking for something, or someone?" –Selena asked them.

"Yeah, you girls." –J.C. said, as he looked over his shoulder.

"I see that you found the Jonas." –Brenda said, stating the obvious. –"Might as well introduce you girls to them, even though you already know them by name." –she said, looking to Will and Vicky.

"Hi there, guys… Will Monroe aka. Melody Moon." –Will said, while waving her hand to the three brothers.

"Victoria Mansfield aka. Xylee Glumsfelf, nice to meet you guys."

"The pleasure is all ours, girls. Joe Jonas aka. Joe Lucas, at your service."

"Kevin Jonas aka. Kevin Lucas."

"And I'm Nick Jonas aka. Nick Lucas, girls."

"Now that the presentations are made, could you girls tell us if you happened to see Demi, or Tiffany, or any of the other "So Random's Locos"?" –Jake said, as he looked around.

"No, we haven't seen them. But why do you ask?" –Ashley asked them.

"Don't tell me that you don't know that they are always cooking up something." –David said.

"Oh, don't say that. We're just a bunch of jokesters, that's what it is." –a voice said.

They all turned around and saw a group of people, leaning against the wall, all of them with devious smile on their faces. Demi was wearing an orange tank top with the logo of the Watchmen stamped on it, a pair of blue shorts and white tennis shoes. She also had her hair done in a beautiful ponytail. Tiffany on the other hand was wearing a red long-sleeve shirt, a pair of white jeans and red sandals. Doug and Brandon looked like crazy versions of Tweedledee and Tweedledum, all because of the matching colourful clothes they were wearing. The littlest and youngest of the group, Allisyn, had decided to try a Goth look, and was wearing a black long-sleeve shirt, a black jacket with a pentagram stamped on it and matching pants and shoes. Still, even dressed like that she looked as cute as ever. Finally, Sterling was wearing a blue blazer over a white shirt, matching pants and a pair of white shoes.

"Jokesters, my foot! You're always up to something!" –Miley said with a serious tone.

"Oh, come on, everyone needs to have a laugh, every now and then." –Sterling said to them.

"I see we have fresh meat on board. Care to present them to us, everyone?" –Tiffany asked with her usual yippy voice.

"Hi there, I'm Will Monroe aka. Melody Moon, everyone."

"And I'm Victoria Mansfield aka. Xylee Glumsfelf… You can all call me Vicky. Nice to meet you all."

"The pleasure is ours." –Demi said, always with a smile. –"in that case, let us introduce ourselves too… Demi Lovato aka. Sonny Monroe.

"Tiffany Thornton aka. Tawni Hart, please to meet you."

"Brandon Mychal Smith and Doug Brochu aka. Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell. What's up, girls?" –both of them said in chorus.

"Allisyn Ashley Arm aka. Zora Lancaster, but you girls can call me Triple A, if you want to." –Allisyn declared.

"Triple A, just like Vin Diesel's character Triple X… Funny, yet serious. I really like that." –Vicky said, as she gave Allisyn a bear hug.

"And well, let's not forget about me, Sterling Knight aka. Chad Dylan Cooper." –he said, as he kissed both Vicky and Will's hands. –"I saw this on Titanic, and now every time I meet a lady I love to do that." –This last statement made the girls giggle a little.

"Always with his charm. Got to admit, Doug, the guy knows what he's doing." –Brandon said.

"Yeah, but we're also good looking and we have our own charm, don't we?" –Doug stated, with Brandon agreeing with him.

All of a sudden, they started to hear music coming from downstairs, really loud music. The whole gang looked to Demi and the rest of her group with very serious expressions on their faces. They knew that they had done something… and even though none of them knew what it was for sure, they knew it was something they should not have done, by any means.

"Okay, that in the blue blazes have you done this time?" –Emily asked them all.

"Oh, come on, why do you guys think that we have anything to do with this music?" –Tiffany asked out loud, always with a smile on her face.

"Because it's true; you're always up to something. Don't tell us that you released another of Stitch's cousins in the mansion?" –Ashley asked them, already suspicious.

"No, no experiment this time… Something way better!" –Allisyn exclaimed. –"This time, it was my idea."

"Then if it isn't one of Jumba's experiments, what did you release in this mansion?" –Selena asked them.

"Oh, well, just a little green thing that was created by Robin Williams, which is super cool, and it's great to play basketball with." –Sterling said, as all the "So Random Locos" giggled.

It was then that they recognized the music that was in the air.

"You brought it from the laboratory?" –David asked them, furious. Still, Vicky and Will did not understand what was going on.

"Hey, sometimes these things need to go out and enjoy life, even if it's just for a couple of hours. Besides, it's not like we invited Maleficent for tea, or anything." –Tiffany said, with her sweet voice.

"Can anyone tell me and Vicky what the hell is going on?" –Will asked them, trying to figure out what was going on.

"You really wanna know? These guys brought Flubber from the laboratory back at H.Q., and they let it out of its containment unit… And now, it's on the loose." –Selena answered Will.

"Flubber? You mean, the Flubber?" –Vicky asked her, which she nodded.

"Oh, come on, the poor little guy wanted out, so we fell sorry for it, and decided to bring him, so he could have a little fun. Besides, all work and no play, makes a person feel miserable about everything." –Demi stated, with her perky voice.

"That doesn't apply for live experiments!" –Emily yelled at her.

"Come on, we got grab it before it destroys the whole mansion, or turns everything upside down." –Mitchell exclaimed, as everyone followed her downstairs.

As they got downstairs, the music became louder, so it was easy for them to find out that Flubber was in the living room. The music that was playing was _Flubber's Mambo_, composed by Danny Elfman. When they got there, Flubber was doing the exact same thing that he did on the movie… he had divided into multiple copies of itself, and they were all dancing to the rhythm of the music.

"How do we grab them? They're too many for all of us to catch them all." –Vicky said.

"Don't worry; we have ways for getting them all, one by one." –David said, as Jake and Selena ran towards an empty wall. As soon as they were in front of it, David lifted a vase and pressed a hidden button. This made the wall open to the side, and reveal what was behind it. There were weapons of all sizes and features stashed there. –"Everyone, catch!"

That said, countless objects flew through the sky. What they were in fact was butterfly nets. Everyone caught one, and quickly, David said:

"Split up, and try to catch as many as you can."

"But, won't they just come out of them, just like they did on the movie?" –Vicky asked him, referring to the scene in the movie, where Flubber passes through a net and divides itself into hundreds of small particles.

"Nope, these nets were especially designed to retain any kind of Disney object or creation in it. Once they're inside, they can't get out, so the possibility of that even happening is quite small. Now, come on guys, we got to catch them!" –David said, as he paired up with Jake and Selena.

Everyone quickly paired up with someone that was near, and started to catch them. Unfortunately, Flubber was too fast for them. Moving as fast as they could, they tried not to bump into each others. J.C. was so concentrated that he almost went against a Ming vase. When one of the Flubbers jumped and hit the TV, it took the agility of the Sprouse twins and the strength of all three Jonas to stop it from falling on the ground.

"Nice catch!" –Dylan said.

"Thanks… watch out!" –Joe said, as one of the Flubbers hit Dylan on the back of his head, making him fall on his face. Lucky for him, the floor was carpeted with a white fluffy carpet.

"Okay, now I'm mad!" –Dylan yelled, as he got up and thrust himself through the room, trying to catch the one that had knocked him. –"Come here, you piece of living green Jell-O!"

"Wait for me, bro!" –Cole said, as he tried to help Dylan.

Seeing that some of them were bouncing on the walls, still dancing to the rhythm of the music, Ashley and Brenda had to come up with a quick and easy way to catch them. Gently grabbing Brenda by her waist, Ashley decided to boost her into the air, and once in mid-air, she easily caught them, in part, thanks to her martial arts training.

"We really have to try this on the show!" –Brenda exclaimed, as she caught yet another Flubber.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" –Ashley asked her, sarcastically. –"In case you don't remember, Princess, in the show you're the heiress of the Tipton hotels and I'm the candy-counter girl… we're not exactly acrobats… watch out, here comes another one, on your left!" –Ashley warned her.

"Thanks… and about that, I just said that we have to. As for the how, that's the writers' problem, not ours, remember?" –Brenda said, as she caught yet another one.

"True…" –Ashley nodded. –"By the way, Wendy Wu, when are you planning to film the sequel of the first movie?" –she asked Brenda, calling her by the name of her character in the film.

"Still don't know… But don't worry, I already told you, J.C., Emily, Jason and Raven that when the studio grants me the green light for the project, you will all have roles in it, I promise. And you know that when I promise something, I do everything in my power to keep my word. And since we're talking about movies, are you still going to do Aliens in the Attic? " –Brenda told the blonde, as she managed to catch another.

"Yeah, I loved the script. I know it's childish, I admit it, but what can I say? I love to make that kind of movies." –Ashley declared, while giggling.

They managed to catch most of them, when something unexpected happened. When Emily was trying to catch one of them, she accidently hit the switch that turned on the disco lights that had been installed a couple of months before. As soon as the lights went on, all the Flubbers jumped out of the butterfly nets and made like a chainsaw and buzzed out of there.

"I thought you said that they couldn't get out of the nets once they were inside them, genius!" –Will yelled.

"Yeah, well, I forgot to mention, that certain creatures once exposed to their weaknesses, they tend to escape from the nets… sorry." –David said.

"Now, he tells us…" –Miley said to Emily, as she helped her getting up.

"Come on, they're getting away!" –J.C. exclaimed, as he started to run after them.

Following him, they soon found out that they were all heading to one particular room in that mansion; a room which most of the agents considered to be the coolest and most radical one in the whole mansion, the VR room.

"We should have locked all the exits, because of this!" –Selena exclaimed.

"Never mind that, now. They're heading to the VR room… don't let them get in there!" –Cole warned them.

"Why is that?" –Will asked him.

"Because in the VR room, anything can happen. And God knows what will happen, when Flubber is in there." –Jake said, as he entered the room.

Once inside, Will and Vicky found out what he was telling them. The VR room had the ability to turn itself into whatever a person wanted it to be. On that exact moment, it was still just a plain room, with blue walls and ceiling, and white floor. But when they were all in there, they looked to where the controls were, and saw that one of the copies of Flubber was standing right next to it. It pressed a couple of buttons in a jiffy, and the whole room began to change shape. It turned into a giant life-size version of the scenery of _Flubber's Mambo_ from the movie, complete with everything, including the loud music.

"Flubber's messing with us." –J.C. thought to himself.

"How are we going to grab them all, now that they are huge?" –Dylan asked.

"I don't know, but maybe we should try and catch the original one, first." –Emily suggested. –"If we can find it, maybe we'll come up with a way to grab the others faster, by using it."

"There's only one problem with that idea. How do we find the original one in all this chaos? The music is already loud enough, and they're moving too fast for us to examine them one by one!" –Kevin shouted at them.

"Can't you guys use your magic to just grab it?" –Will asked Selena, Jake and David, who were standing right next to her.

"Sorry, but our magic doesn't work that way." –Jake stated.

"Leave it to me!" –Ashley said, as she grabbed her A-shaped pendant, and this one magically turned into a pair of sunglasses.

"How did you do that?" –Vicky asked her.

"Simple, my pendant is a state-of-the-art nano-robotic device, created by our special labs. It turns into anything I desire… well, into almost everything. It doesn't turn itself into a car, or a boat, or anything bigger than a jetpack, but when it comes to a mirror, or a slingshot, or even a pair of sunglasses, works like a charm." –Ashley explained.

"But, how is that going to help us get the original one?" –Will asked her.

"Simple, actually. I'll just adjust the lenses into a frequency, which allows me to just see the original one, and not its copies." –Ashley said, as she adjusted the lenses. –"There, I found it; it's the one that it's dancing with the ballerina!"

"Just like in the movie." –Cole and Dylan said in chorus. –"How predictable, don't you agree?"

"If that's the one, what are we waiting for?" –Nick asked, as he charged through the chaos that had been created by the Flubbers.

Without hesitating, Kevin and Joe followed their brother. The rest of the group soon followed them, still not sure of what they were going to do. As the music became louder and louder, all of them tried to focus on their objective. The only ones that were actually enjoying that were Demi and the rest of the "So Random Locos", who kept laughing and giggling as they tried to catch the original Flubber, who kept moving from one side to the other faster than you could say _Spaghetti and Meatballs_.

"And you guys say that releasing Flubber was a bad idea! I haven't laugh this much since Miley's dad decided to sing all Shakira's songs while juggling three bottles of water, with his eyes folded!" –Demi exclaimed, trying not bust a gut from laughing so much.

"I remembered that. He was really funny!" –Mitchell agreed.

"Focus! He's about to slide down the tiger, it's our chance to nab him!" –David said.

"Numna numna bumpa manjiba!" –Stitch yelled, as he tried not get squashed.

"Okay, Stitch, you may try and grab him by the head, but be very careful. On my mark! 1… 2… 3!" –Miley yelled, as she jumped right in front of the giant Flubber, with the others all behind her.

Still, they accidently failed their target, and ended up all getting their heads caught in each others butterfly nets.

"Okay, now that was dumb and stupid at the same time." –Demi said. –"Even though it was funny…" –she laughed.

"Miley, what were you thinking, when you told us to attack him at the same time?" –J.C. asked her, as he rubbed his temple, on account that it was aching horribly.

"I don't know. It felt like a good idea… 30 seconds ago, that it is." –Miley told him.

Cursing their luck, they were about to be squashed by that giant version of Flubber, when something hit him, as well as its other copies, making them still. None of them moved. And even more amazingly, they were enveloped by some sort of electrical net, which kept them from moving. Looking to where the controls were, they all saw a dark skinned girl, with dark brown eyes, long hair caught in a ponytail, and dressed with a red shirt, a pair of jeans, and red high-heel boots, looking at them, while trying not to laugh about all of that.

"You guys can't help it, now can you? I go out for a couple of hours to shoot my series, and when I come back, you are dancing the mambo with some crazy overgrown gelatine, and you haven't even invited me!" –she said.

"Raven!" –Everyone said in chorus.

"Yeah, that's my name alright; and try not to wear it out, okay?" –she asserted, always with a mischievous smile on her face.

**Transmission interrupted… **


	9. Supper Time!

**Transmission r****e-established…**

Chapter 8: Supper time!

With the help of Raven and the rest of the group that was with her, Miley and the others soon managed to get Flubber back in its containment unit. The others that were with her were her friends and colleagues Anneliese van der Pol, Orlando Brown and Kyle Massey, as well as Jason Earles and Moises Árias; these last two who could not stop laughing about the situation where they all had ended up in.

"You really need to be more careful." –Jason said, between laughs.

"Very funny, Jason, very funny… You can thank Demi and the rest of the Locos for this. If they hadn't brought Flubber back from the lab, and released it in the mansion, we wouldn't have seen ourselves in this mess." –Miley said.

"Yeah…" –Emily agreed, as she helped Miley getting up on her feet. –"We really got to do something about them."

"Personally, I would suggest a nice and clean lobotomy; believe me, they are so crazy and spiffy that nobody would even see the difference." –Kyle said. –"But then, who would be ones to make sure that tings like this happened, so our day isn't predictable?"

"I see that we have a pair of new faces among us." –Anneliese commented, as she helped Cole and Dylan getting up on their feet.

"They're our newest members, Anneliese." –J.C. said as he was helped by Orlando. –"Let me present them to you. Anneliese, these are Victoria Mansfield and Will Monroe."

"Nice to meet you, girls. I'm Aneliese van der Pol aka. Chelsea Daniels."

"Will Monroe aka. Melody Moon."

"Victoria Mansfield aka. Xylee Glumsfelf, but you can call me Vicky."

"Hold on there, girlfriend! Let me give these two a big bear hug!" –Raven exclaimed, as she wrapped her arms around both girls, suffocating them in a tight bear hug. –"Oh, and where are my manners, Raven-Symoné aka. Raven Baxter, but you can call me Rae, if you want to."

"Kyle Massey aka. Cory Baxter." –Kyle said.

"Orlando Brown aka. Eddie Thomas." –Orlando said.

"And of course, Jason Earles aka. Jackson Stewart…" –Jason exclaimed.

"… and Moises Arias aka. Rico Suave!" –he said, while letting out an evil mocking laugh, just like his character. –"But you girls, don't worry, I only laugh like that when I'm on the stage, or when I beat the crud of a villain."

"Which really doesn't happen very often, isn't that right, shorty?" –Jason playfully mocked Moises.

"Don't call me shorty, Jason! One of these days I won't be so shorty, and then you will have to eat your words."

"Well, until that day comes, I'll call you whatever I want." –Jason stated, laughing, as he walked away, joining Miley, Emily and Mitchell.

"It's good to have fresh meat for a change." –Raven said playfully. –"It's always good to have someone new to talk with during the missions."

"Let me just tell you that me and Rae love your show. You girls are really funny." –Anneliese declared.

"Yap, funny with a capital "F", girls. Otherwise, I wouldn't even turn on the television!" –Raven exclaimed.

"Thank you, it means a lot to us." –Will said.

"Anyway, what are you all doing here?" –Kevin asked, as he and his brothers helped each others to get up on their feet.

"We came here to have dinner. We're celebrating tonight!" –Orlando said, enthusiastically.

"Celebrating what? It's nobody's birthday today, as far as I can remember…" –Dylan said. –"I'm not forgetting someone's birthday, or am I, bro?"

"No, you're not. If it was someone's birthday today, I would remember." –Cole assured his brother.

"Well, then if it isn't anyone's birthday, than what is that you are celebrating?" –J.C. asked them.

"Simple, we're celebrating life itself!" –Raven exclaimed.

"Raven and Orlando were both chosen to enter on the next big Disney Channel movie, and they are really happy about it." –Anneliese whispered to the gang that was near her.

"Come on, Anneliese, you can tell everyone what happened… besides, I even asked our favourite cook to come and make us a feast tonight!" –Raven exclaimed. –"We'll celebrate both my new movie and the fact that we have two new friends among us!"

Hearing that, Miley turned her attention to Raven.

"Wait a minute, when you said our favourite cook, you mean…"

"She means me, Tennessee girl!" –a voice was heard.

On the entrance of the VR room, there was someone who everyone who watched Disney Channel knew her by heart. In the series she plays the part of Miley and Jason's characters grandma. A woman who plays volleyball, surfs, jogs, and can even still utilize dancepad-controlled video games. She was wearing a red long dress and a pair of black high-heels. The one only, Vicki Lawrence, or as everyone called her…

"Mamaw!" –Miley and the rest of the Hannah Montana's cast.

"That's me alright, and you know that you should call me by that name! How's everyone?" –she said as Miley and the others ran towards her and each gave her a big hug. –"Come on, you look like you haven't seen me in ages!"

"Well, it's been a couple of weeks since we last saw you, Mamaw." –Emily said. –"How was your trip to Spain? Did you have a great time there?"

"I had the time of my life. I visited Madrid, Vigo, Toledo, Bilbao, Seville, Barcelona, Mérida, among other places, and I brought you all presents… But you'll have to wait until after dinner to see them. And don't worry, because thanks to your friend Raven there, you'll have a dinner which you are going to be sure you won't get thinner." –Vicki said. –"But, now that I look at you all, I see some new faces in this team. Who are these two beautiful girls?" –she asked with a sweet and tenderness that only someone her age could show.

"Oh, these are Victoria and Will, our new friends and agents. They have been recruited today, and we have been showing them the place." –Mitchell said. –"Come on, girls, come here, she won't bite."

A little nervous, both Will and Vicky approached Mamaw. She smiled at them, and gave them both a big hug and said.

"Don't be shy, girls, we're among friends here. Allow me introduce myself, Vicki Lawrence aka. Mamaw Ruthie, but you two can call me Mamaw, just like everyone around here does."

"Victoria Mansfield aka. Xylee Glumsfelf, Mamaw, but you can call me Vicky, like everyone does."

"Will Monroe aka. Melody Moon, Mamaw. It's a pleasure to meet you." –Will said.

"Oh, the two newbies from the series about that girl who finds an alien girl, I know. Your series is so funny that every time I watch it, I laugh so hard that my jaw hurts." –Mamaw said. –"Just because you two are here, I'm going to make a special desert to you all."

"You're gonna love Mamaw's cooking, believe me." –Brenda declared. –"She's a wiz when it comes to cook. This is one dinner you're going to remember for the rest of your life."

"I bet we will… wait! Dinner, look at the time, we should be home by now! Our moms are going to kill us!" –Will exclaimed, as she looked at her watch.

"You're right, we got to go! Which way is the train, back to the studios?" –Vicky asked.

That's when everyone around them started to laugh like lunatics. None of the two girls understood why they were doing that. It looked like a scene coming out of a Quentin Tarantino movie. They kept laughing harder and harder, until Will finally decided to stop that.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" –Will asked a little annoyed with that, not to mention a little scared by their strange behaviour.

"We forgot to tell them about the duplicates… again. The same thing happened with Selena and the rest of the Wizards." –Ashley said, while she tried to stop laughing so hard.

"Duplicates? What are you talking about?" –Vicky asked them, not understanding a word of it. It was like when Miley and Emily went to receive them earlier that day.

"We better show them. Follow us, girls!" –Jason said, as he kept laughing. –"We're going to show you what the agency created for such situations."

Following Jason, both Will and Vicky could not even imagine what they were about to see, while the rest of the gang followed Mamaw into the kitchen and helped her getting everything ready for dinner. He took them into some kind of security room. As soon as they entered, they saw that the screens were all showing images of every single agent that was in the mansion with them. Jason took a seat on a chair and looked at them, observing the puzzled expressions on their faces.

"Is this live? Because if it is, how come we're seeing almost everyone that's here with us in another place?" –Will asked Jason.

"Yap, we got cameras spread almost everywhere. From the studios, to our houses. And those aren't really us, girls. Those are our duplicates." –Jason said, as zoomed in one of the screens, showing Selena with a woman that looked like her mother. -"They are the one who replace us, when we're not around. They're exactly like us, and they talk, act and behave just like us."

"But what are they exactly? Clones?" –Vicky said, as she looked to one of the screens and saw the Jonas's duplicates.

"Nop, not clones, they are androids… cybernetic organisms that were designed and programmed to replace us in our everyday needs." –Jason explained them. –"Here, do you girls want to see your duplicates and what they are doing?"

They both nodded with their heads. Vicky saw that her duplicate was in her room reading a book. As for Will's duplicate, she was in the kitchen talking to her father.

"When you say cybernetic organisms, you mean like the Terminators from James Cameron's movies?" –Will asked, as she kept looking at the screen which sowed her duplicate.

"Well, sorta. The principle is the same, but you don't see them waling around killing people." –Jason answered her.

"But, won't people notice that they are not us?" –Vicky asked him. –"I mean, they are not us. They are robots…"

"Cybernetic organisms, Vicky. Please, call things by their names… And no, there is zero chance of people finding that out, because each duplicate is upgraded with the personality of the person they are replacing." –Jason explained. –"And before you ask me, we obtained everyone's personalities thanks to the multiple recordings that our cameras have picked up… state of the art technology, of course."

"Then, let's suppose that we are on a mission… will these things replace us, and do the things that we do on our everyday life?"

"Pretty much, Will. Of course, we can't use them for our personal gain. After all, they are pretty expensive, and can only be used in such situations." –Jason said, sighing. –"A pity, if you ask me. Can you girls imagine what I could do if I had a copy of myself, I could pass him as my twin brother… that way, I would score every girl in this town."

The girls looked at each other and did not need any words to understand that they both agreed on one point; Jason had some issues.

"Anyway, I think that's all that it is to explain. Do you girls have anything that you would like to know about the duplicates?" –Jason asked, as he got out of the chair.

"Just one; is there a way for us to know what happened during our absence? I mean, it will be strange if we talked about something with someone, and then we would not know what we talked about… you know, just like what happens in the films, where people exchange places temporarily." –Will asked.

"Of course, the duplicates all have possess a device which transfers their memories to you… that way, you'll know what happened during your absence. But you'll find out everything about that later. Right now, we got go and help the others in the kitchen. Believe me, Mamaw can cook, but she demands everyone's help in order to do it, come on…" –Jason explained, as he made his way into the kitchen.

Just like he had told them, Mamaw had managed to make everyone help her around. While one peeled the potatoes, the other took care of the salad. The only thing that she demanded that she should be the only one to take care of was her famous spicy chicken wings and chicken breasts. Nobody had the right, or the authority of even touching them, while she was preparing them. Miley even joked around about that, gaining a couple of laughs from almost everyone.

"You should have seen what happened the last time she did those in the show. Emily was so hungry that she ate them all in twenty minutes… Mamaw had to make another batch, while Emily was on the couch, whining about the fact that her stomach hurt." –Miley giggled.

"It wasn't my fault… I was hungry, and besides, you know that when I'm hungry, I'm really hungry." –Emily vented, as if it was no big deal. –"My mistake was to drink that King-size soda along with the chicken wings."

"Yeah, a mistake that you repeated 3 times already." –Moises joked.

"As if you never made mistake before, shrimp!" –Emily scoffed, showing that she was starting to get a little upset with all that.

"Now, now… don't you dare arguing about a silly thing like that, okay? Past is past, and besides, you all should be like brothers and sisters by now, and good brothers and sisters do not jump on each other's throats, whatever the case may be." –Mamaw said. –"Now, as long as I'm here, you're not going to start arguing about anything, you hear me?"

Both Emily and Moises nodded with their heads, and so did the rest of the group. They felt that the message had not been just for Moises and Emily, but for all of them. After that short episode, everything went smooth sailing. It took them about 45 minutes to prepare everything. When they finally ended up setting the table up, it looked like a table settled for Thanksgiving dinner. The intoxicating aroma of fried chicken, fried rice, French fries, among other delicious things was in the air, making them all feel even hungrier.

Everyone took their places. After giving graces, everyone started to eat. Nobody talked, while eating, until Mamaw decided to break that silence.

"So, what do you think of my hot spicy chicken wings and chicken breasts?"

"They're delicious, Mamaw!" –Will said.

"Absolutely! We never get tired of your cooking, believe me." –Kyle said, as he grabbed another chicken wing and put it on his plate. –"The way you make the skin so crusty is to die for.

"But there's something different about them…" –Cole said.

"Cole's right, there's really something different about them… like if they had a new ingredient on them." –Dylan supported.

"Well, aren't you two a couple of Einsteins and connoisseurs… you're both right, I decided to add a ne ingredient to them. Do you dare guessing what it is?" –Mamaw teased the Sprouse twins and the rest of the gang.

"If I know you, Mamaw, and I do, it's probably something that none of us would ever remember to put in this recipe." –Miley stated, as she ate another French fry. –"Can't you just tell us what it is?"

"Now, where would be the fun if I did that? You have to guess it, because I'm not going to tell what it is, believe me."

"Okay, let's start the bids, shall we, ladies and gentlemen?" –J.C. asked everyone talking with his British accent, as if he was watching one of the horse races in Ascot. –"The one who guesses what the new ingredient on the fried chicken is, will get everything the others bet." –he announced, this time talking his American accent.

"You're on!" –Jason said. –"Okay, I bet my mango shake that it's rosemary!"

"Not on a million years it's rosemary! It's obvious that it's wild ginger, and I'll see your mango shake and raise you two chicken wings!" –Jake said.

"You guys are a bunch of amateurs! I'll see your bets, and raise you a piece of chocolate cake covered with whip cream, that it's blue pepper!" –Dylan said.

"Now, you're being the amateur, Dylan… I'll see all of your bets, and raise you everything that I have in my plate, right now, by saying that the new ingredient is nutmeg." –Joe said. –"My brothers and I should know, because our mom is always using it in her cooking."

"For crying out loud, can we stop with this?" –Selena asked.

"Why? Don't tell us you're too chicken to guess what the new ingredient is; miss Selena "I'm a great singer and witch, but I'm also a big chicken when it comes to making bets" Gomez?" –Anneliese asked Selena, while imitating a chicken clucking.

"I'm not chicken! And just so you know it, the secret ingredient is clove, and I bet everything on my plate, plus my wand that I'm right!" –Selena declared, placing her wand next to her plate, showing that she was not afraid of anything.

"Just because you kicked Madame Medusa's butt a couple of months ago, by literally using magic to make a boot appear and kick her in the butt, that doesn't mean you're always right, Selena… the answer isn't clove, or any of the previous options. It's concentrated wasabi, and I bet 5 five chicken wings, my bowl of tomato salad and these two burritos here that I'm absolutely right." –Brenda said.

"Brenda, Brenda, Brenda… you better than anyone else in this table should know that you don't mix Western cuisine with Eastern cuisine, because whatever you try to do, it will always be something that tastes like bamboo roots or soy beans." –J.C. affirmed.

"Says you…" –Brenda replied back.

"And I'm absolutely right about it. And, since none of you is going to guess it, I might as well tell you what it is… it's vinegar, and I bet everything that is in my plate, plus this jar of pickles and a jar of strawberry jelly, both made by grandmother, which I brought back form England when I went to visit her, last month." –J.C. said as he put the jars in front of his plate.

The bets were so many already, that Mamaw had to stop all that, by shouting.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" –she shouted at them. –"If it's worth anything, you're all wrong… none of the things that you have said is the new ingredient. If you want to know what the secret ingredient really is, be quiet and settle down."

Everyone did as they were told. In a matter of seconds, everyone became as quiet as a mouse. When she saw that they were all quiet, Mamaw took a deep breath and said.

"Since you are so eager find out what the new ingredient is, I'll tell you what it is. The secret ingredient is… apple cider."

"APPLE CIDER?" –they all exclaimed.

"That's right… I found a delicious cider on my trip to Spain, and the old lady that sold it to me, said that it was usually used in traditional Spanish cooking. So, I thought that I would try it out on my famous chicken breasts and chicken wings… And it looks to me that they're even better then before." –Mamaw declared.

"Absolutely." –David said. –"You really amaze us with your culinary tricks, Mamaw."

"Well, I do try my best to amaze you, and believe me, it's not easy." –she declared. –"Anyway, you better finish your dinner; otherwise, I won't be able to give you your gifts."

**Transmission interrupted…**


	10. Singing Contest

**Transmission re-established…**

Chapter 9: Singing Contest

While they were eating, Nicole Andeson, Alyson Stoner, Chelsea Staub, Jennifer Stone appeared to say hi to all of them. Mamaw immediately told them that they were welcomed to join them for dinner. They all accepted, even though Chelsea and Nicole had already dined. They were presented to Will and Vicky, who were really happy to know them. After they finished eating, Mamaw told them to go into the living room, so she could give them the presents that she bought for them during her time in Spain. A huge robot carried the packages and put them on top of the coffee table that existed in the living room. Some of them were big, while others were small, but every last one of them was wrapped up with colourful wrapping paper. They all sat in the couches that were around the coffee table, and waited for what Mamaw had to say about it. Most of them were still eating their desert, so they tried to keep as quiet as possible, not only because they were many and they did not want to make much noise, or to force Mamaw to raise her voice to get heard by everyone.

"Well, since everyone is here, I might as well start giving your presents. But before I do that I have a few words to say." –Mamaw said. –"During this trip to Spain, I learned many things about a fantastic culture that is Spanish culture. From all of my trips, this is most definitely the one where I had the most fun. Of course, during the time I've been there, I thought about you all… and well, to show that, I bought you all presents."

"Come on, Mamaw, tell us what you bought us!" –Emily exclaimed, eager to find out which package was hers.

"Okay, I guess I already made you wait long enough." –Mamaw said, as she grabbed a small silvery package.

The package was a little bigger than a walnut, and it had a little pink bow in it. Mamaw smiled as she delivered it to its owner… Selena.

"I know that you love jewellery, and when I saw this in Bilbao, I just knew that it would match your eyes, honey." –Mamaw said, as Selena quickly opened it.

When she opened it, she saw that inside the little box was a pair of black pearl earrings, which just like Mamaw said, matched perfectly with her eyes. Selena immediately screamed out of joy, as her fingertips ran through the beautiful earrings.

"They're beautiful… Thanks, Mamaw, I'll never forget this!" –Selena exclaimed, while giving Mamaw a big hug, as a couple of tears ran down through her face.

"I'm glad you liked it, dear." –Mamaw said. –"But, come on, now, you don't need to cry because of that, even if those pretty tears are tears of happiness. Come on, sit down, and let me go on with gift distribution."

That said, Mamaw grabbed another package; this one was really big and was wrapped in lime green wrapping paper, with a big red bow. It was no doubt one of the biggest packages that had brought with her.

"This one here is for Kevin, Nick and Joe… I saw this during my visit to Toledo, and I knew that you would like this. The gentleman that sold it to me said that this present is one of a kind… Go on, open it."

The Jonas started to tear the wrapping paper as fast as they could. None of them even dreamed of what really was the present. When they finally saw it, they started to howl as if they were wolves.

"Radical!" –Nick cried out.

"Awesome!" –Kevin and Joe exclaimed.

Their present was a wooden model of Toledo's Cathedral, more or less from their height. The three brothers could not have been happier with that present. No matter their age, they loved to play with that sort of games.

Needless to say that all of them loved their presents. Miley got a brand-new guitar that Mamaw bought for her in Vigo, while Emily received a skateboard autographed by the Spanish skateboarding champion, which made her yell out of joy. Jason and Moises each got a box of delicious Spanish cookies, which they started to eat right there; the two of them were a couple of gluttons and had a sweet tooth for those things. Needless to say that Stitch also wanted a few, and those two had to do everything in their poer, to not let him even have a bite of those cookies.

"No, Stith, no cookies for you! You know what happened the last time you ate cookies." –Jason said, as he protected his box of cookies.

"Muuba juuja teetu fista!" –Stitch exclaimed.

"Don't give me those excuses. The same thing happens when you drink too much caffeine. Stay away from these cookies… and don't give me that look, it won't work! It might work with Lilo, but not with us!" –Moises said, as Stitch tried his adorable eye look, which he used to melt everyone's heart, only to see it failing.

For the gang of the Suite Life, Mamaw had bought presents that were amazing. Cole and Dylan received a videogame that they both wanted, and that would only come out in the U.S. in three months. Ashley received a beautiful black obsidians necklace from Seville, which she adored, while Brenda received a miniature of the famous Multi-Coloured Dragon from Barcelona, as well as a pair of high-heel boots which had the Sagrada Familia Cathedral stamped on them. J.C. received a new pair of red sunglasses with the blackest lens he had ever seen, that she bought in Madrid. Mamaw said that when she saw them, she knew he would adore them. Finally, Alyson received a beautiful red and golden scarf that Mamaw bought for her in Zamora.

"Even sir Elton John would be jealous of these sunglasses…" –J.C. said, as he put them on, looking himself in a mirror that Ashley had lent him.

"Man, a little modesty would d marvels to you, right now." –Cole joked about.

"And then I'm the one who's supposed to be a spoiled brat." –Brenda laughed.

"You're just jealous of my good looks." –J.C. replied.

"Yeah, right…" –Ashley said sarcastically, before splitting to the sides with laughter.

Then, it was time for the Wizards to get their presents. Since Selena already had hers, Mamaw gave David his. She knew that he was a huge baseball fan, so she bought him a baseball cap from Santiago de Compostela and a matching baseball bat with the image of the Cathedral carved in it. As for Jake, she bought him a t-shirt with the image of Seville's cathedral stamped on it. For Jennifer, Mamaw bought her in Vigo a beautiful ring that had a jewel which changed its colour when exposed to light. Needless to say that she adored it.

For Raven and Annelise, Mamaw bought each a pair of silver earrings that she saw in a jewellery store in Toledo. Raven loved her present so much, that she decided to try it on right then. Mamaw also bought in Toledo Orlando and Kyle's presents. For Orlando, who loved medieval History, she bought a genuine suit of armour with a sword and a shield. For Kyle, who loved music, she bought a CD collection of the greatest Spanish musicians, among them, the greatest rappers.

For Nicole and Chelsea, it was a bit harder to get them gifts. But in the end Mamaw found the perfect presents for them. She bought a Bordeaux vintage dress for Chelsea in Madrid, and for Nicole, she got her a pair of cherry red high-heel boots in Zaragoza.

When everyone thought that Mamaw had given all the presents, she surprised everyone, by saying that there were two more… one for Will, and one for Vicky, who were not expecting it.

"When I was in Spain, the agency communicated me that you two were going to be recruited, and well, I decided that I could not leave you without a present. So, these presents that I have here are not only my presents to you from my trip to Spain, but also, your welcome gifts." –Mamaw said, as she took something out of her purse. –"Since I did not know you two in person I tried to buy you something almost neutral, if I may put it in those terms."

She gave to both girls a small green box, which were small enough to fit in the palm of their hands. When they opened it and saw its content, they both smiled. Inside each box was a beautiful sliver bracelet with a small Mickey Mouse pendant in it.

"They're beautiful… they're simple, yet extremely beautiful." –Will said, as she looked closely to the bracelet's details.

"Where did you find these, Mamaw?" –Will asked her.

"In a jewellery store in the city of Zamora. It took them two days to make the Mickey pendant for the bracelets, but it was worth it, just to see a smile as big as that one on your faces, girls." –Mamaw said.

Hearing that, both Will and Vicky jumped to Mamaw's arms and gave her a huge bear hug, as tears of joy ran down their cheeks. When Miley and Lily told them that they were now part of a new world… a world so secret, that a sane person would never believe what they do, unless they saw it with their own eyes, they did not felt they belonged to that new world. But now, they really felt that they belonged there, along with all the others, and all it was needed was that act of kindness from Mamaw, who, even though she did not know them in person, decided to buy them a present, so they felt that they were also part of that big family, if we could call that.

"We loved it! Thanks, Mamaw!" –Will and Vicky exclaimed in chorus.

"I'm glad you liked them so much. What about the rest of you, did you liked the presents?" –Mamaw asked them, to which everyone answered her with clear cheers. –"I guess that answers it. Well, I must be going now…"

"Won't you stay a little long, Mamaw?" –Jake asked her. –"You haven't told us what you saw on the trip."

"I know sweetie, but I really have to go. I still have a lot of unpacking to do. Maybe next time." –Mamaw said, as she picked up her purse. –"But before I go, let me ask you, what are you going to do the rest of the night?"

"Oh, we have a little surprise for our newest members… a karaoke contest!" –Demi exclaimed. –"Let's see if they can beat us." –she said with a mischievous smile on her face, which everyone knew that it could not mean anything good; at least not for Will and Vicky.

"Oh, it's a shame I can't say to see that battle. I believe that it will be one of a kind." –Mamaw said. –"But try not to humiliate both of them, kids. They are too nice for you to make them suffer like that."

"Don't worry, Mamaw, we'll try not to humiliate them." –Emily said.

"Okay, then, I'll see you next week then. Bye bye everyone, especially you Tennessee girl!" –Mamaw exclaimed.

"See ya, Mamaw!" –everyone exclaimed in chorus, as she left.

After a while, they all grabbed their presents and placed them on one of the living room corners, so they could take them with them later. Then, they all went back to their places, and Emily asked:

"So, Disney or non-Disney?"

"What do you mean, Disney or non-Disney, Emily?" –Will asked her.

"Oh, it's one of our main rules. We either decide to make this karaoke competition by singing only Disney songs, or only songs that aren't related to Disney movies or series. Of course, after we choose to sing Disney songs, or not, there are other rules." –Emily explained them. –"And tonight, you're the ones who are going to choose."

Will and Vicky talked among themselves for about 30 seconds. After those 30 seconds, they looked to the others and said.

"Well, since this is the Disney Channel Agency headquarters, it's only fair that we honour the good name of Disney by singing Disney songs." –Vicky said.

"So, what are the other rules that you were talking about?" –Will asked.

"Oh, they are really simple, girls." –David said. –"First, you can only choose Disney songs; second, you can either sing the song you chose alone or make a duet with someone else; and third, you can't sing a song that you have sang as par of your contract with Walt Disney… for example, Raven can't sing "_Under the Sea_" or "_So This Is Love_", because she recorded them as part of her contract… and if you want other examples, Selena here can't sing "_Cruella DeVil_" also because she recorded it, and the same thing happens to Kevin, Joe and Nick, who can't sing "_I Wanna Be Like You_"…"

"I think we get it… Still, I don't see why they shouldn't sing those songs." –Will said.

"It's because if they did, that would be cheating, because they had time to perfect their performance on those songs. Now that wouldn't be fair to the other, now would it?" –David explained her.

"When you put it that way, it actually makes sense." –Vicky asserted.

"Oh, and just so you know, it will be a computer who will choose the winner." –J.C. told them, as he winked his eye to Tiffany, who was sat right next to him.

That said, Tiffany clapped her hands twice, and out of the blue, something amazing happened. The huge plasma television disappeared by entering in the whole from where it came earlier, and a second plasma television appeared, this time from the floor. This one was different, because the bottom of it was connected to some sort of high-tech column. There were a couple of microphones attached to that column, and the girls assumed that they were to be used by the contestants, just like in an ordinary karaoke competition.

"And since you girls re the newbies, it's only fair that you select a song first." – Allisyn giggled. –"Remember the rules, none of you can sing "_Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride_", okay?" –she said, remembering them the fact that they could not sing songs which they recorded. –"You thought that we would forget about that, didn't you?" –she giggled once again.

"Don't be shy, just go to the console, choose a movie and then, choose a song." –Dylan said. –"And remember, you two can either sing in a duet, or, each one of you can sing a song each."

Vicky and Will approached the console, and quickly discussed if they wanted to sing in a duet, or solo, and more importantly, which song would they sing. They decided to sing in a duet, and as for the song, they chose to sing…_"I Just Can't Wait To Be King"_, from The Lion King movie. Will started, and Vicky followed her lead.

_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!_

_ I've never seen a king of beasts_

_ With quite so little hair_

Everyone started to cheer them, by clapping their hands to the rhythm of the music. The lyrics in the huge plasma screen appeared so fast, that if not for the fact that they knew the song by heart, the girls would never be able to keep up with that velocity.

_I'm gonna be the mane event_

_Like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down_

_I'm working on my roar_

_ Thus far a rather uninspiring thing_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_No one saying do this Now when I said that-_

_No one saying be there What I meant was-_

_No one saying stop that What you don't realize-_

_No one saying see here Now see here!_

_Free to run around all day That's definitely out-_

_Free to do it all my way!_

_I think it's time that you and I_

_Arranged a heart-to-heart_

It was amazing, because the Dolby surround system that the room was equipped with almost made them feel that they were on a live concert. Plus, the way everyone kept cheering them, Will and Vicky felt like the biggest stars in Hollywood.

_Kings don't need advice_

_From little hornbills for a start_

_If this is where the monarchy is headed_

_Count me out_

_Out of service, out of Africa_

_I wouldn't hang about_

_This child is getting wildly out of wing_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Everybody look left_

_Everybody look right_

_Everywhere you look I'm-_

_Standing in the spotlight_

_Not yet_

_Let every creature go for broke and sing_

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

_It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, I just can't wait..._

_Just can't wait_

_To be king!_

As the song ended, everyone clapped and the room was filled with applauses, as Will and Vicky took a formal bow, thanking the others for the applauses and for the cheers. All of them had heard the girls songs, but none of them had heard them live, and hearing them on the radio or on television, it was nothing compared to hearing them live. They all knew that if they wanted to win that contest, they would have to give their best performance yet.

"Alright, we got ourselves two amazing singers in the house!" –Kyle said, to which Raven asserted with her head.

"You girls really make a great duet." –Alyson declared.

"Thanks, Alyson." –Vicky and Will exclaimed in chorus.

"Well, who wants to go next?" –Chelsea asked.

"Nick, why don't you and the boys be next? I would love to hear you three singing something, right now." –Nicole suggested, while flirting with Nick.

"Sure, but you don't have to flirt with me just to get us to sing something." –Nick told her.

"I know, but I like to tease you and your brothers, when we're not on the set." –she winked her eye to him, cracking a little smile on his face.

"Yeah, right… Come on, guys. Let's show them what we're made of." –Nick said.

"Right behind you, bro!" –Kevin exclaimed, as he got up from his seat.

"Its rock and roll time, everyone! So, step back and enjoy the show. It's nothing personal, but even though Will and Vicky were spectacular in their performance, we're going to rock this place down." –Joe declared, as he unzipped his tweed jacket.

The song the three brothers chose to sing was "Life is a Highway" from Pixar's movie Cars, an appropriate song, given their musical style.

_Well, life's like a road that you travel on  
There's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind_

There's a world outside every darkened door  
Where Blues won't haunt you anymore  
For the brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore

We won't hesitate  
To break down the guarding gate  
There's not much time left today, yeay_.  
_

"Come on, boys, show us what you've got!" –Chelsea exclaimed, as she clapped her hands to the rhythm of the music.

"Louder, louder!" –Nicole exclaimed, to which they complied.

_Life is a highway, I wanna ride it  
All night long  
If you're going my way, I wanna drive it_

_All night long_

Through all these cities and all these towns  
It's in my blood and it's all around  
I love now like I loved you then  
This is the road and these are the hands  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

They knock me down  
And back up again  
You're in my blood  
I'm not a lonely man  
There's no load I can't hold  
The road's so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors  
  
_Life is a highway, I wanna ride it  
All night long  
If your going my way, I wanna drive it  
All night long_

"Now that's a great song!" –Mitchell exclaimed, as he applauded the Jonas.

"Not bad, not bad… but I do believe that one or two of us will find a way to beat you." –Moises said. –"By the way, who's next?"

"We are." –Brenda and Ashley said in chorus.

"So, what are you going to sing for us?" –Will asked them.

"Hmm… you know something funny? We still don't know." –Brenda answered her.

This got them all by surprise. How could they say that they were next, and then, saying that they did not have chosen the song they were going to sing?

"What do you mean you don't know?" –Miley asked her.

"Don't worry, we'll find one that we feel like singing. It will only take a minute." –Ashley said, as she looked through the song selection. Finally, they found one that they felt like singing right then. The song was not one of the most famous songs among all Disney songs, but they knew everyone in that living room knew that one. They chose that one because it was a way for them to demonstrate the love they both had for their hometown, New York City… "_Why Should I Care"_ from the movie "Oliver and Company". Brenda started it, and Ashley followed her lead.

_One minute I'm in Central Park.  
Then, I'm down on Delancey Street.  
Said, from the Bow__'ry to St Mark's.  
There's a syncopated beat. Right._

I said, Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo.  
I'm streetwise.  
I can improvise.  
I said, Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo.  
I'm streetsmart.  
I've got New York City heart.  
  
"And here they go!" –Dylan exclaimed, as the girls got ready to sing the chorus.

_Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a dime.  
But I got street savoir faire.  
Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just be-bopulation.  
And I got street savoir faire._

"Hit it, Ashley!" –J.C. yelled.

_The rhythm of the city.  
But once you get it down.  
Said, then you can own this town.  
You can wear the crown!_

Why should I worry? Tell me.  
Why should I care?  
I Said, I may not have a dime. Oh!  
But I got street savoir faire.  
Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just doo-wopulation.  
And I got street savoir faire.  


Helping out their friends, the Sprouse twins and J.C. decided to sing the next bit of the song, providing some background.

_Ev'rything goes.  
Ev'rything fits.  
They love me at the Chelsea!  
They adore me at the Ritz!_

Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
And even when I cross that line.  
I got street savoir faire.

I said, Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo.  
I said, Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo.  
Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo.

As the song ended, everyone applauded them. The song had been well chosen, and both Ashley and Brenda knew it, because everyone was demanding an encore. Still, they knew that if they did as they were told, they would stay there the rest of the evening. Putting the microphones down, they both took a bow and thanked them for their applauses.

"Amazing performance." –Anneliese said, still clapping her hands.

"Yeah, but I think they should have been disqualified… Cole, J.C. and Dylan helped them." –Kevin said, as he finished clapping his hands.

"Well, there isn't anything in the rules that the audience can't help the contestants." –Ashley said. –"Besides, they just sang a couple of lines."

"She's right, you know. There isn't anything in the rules that forbids them from singing, bro." –Nick told Kevin, who accepted his mistake.

"Either way, I think I'm next, and believe me when I say that I'm going to rock this party, even if it kills me." –J.C. said.

"Try not to do that, okay? The last someone did that it was such a mess to clean up." –Jennifer joked about.

"Okay, I'll try it, but I won't make promises." –J.C. laughed, as he picked up the microphone and chose the song. –"I'm going to sent you all and your performances down the drain with something European." –he said, as he chose "Everybody Wants to be a Cat", from the Aristocats.

_Well, little lady, let me illusidate here  
Everybody wants to be a cat  
Because a cat's the only cat  
Who knows were it's at  
_

"This is going to great." –Selena whispered to Jennifer and Raven.

_Tell me, everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat  
'Cause everything else is obsolete.  
_

_Strickly high button shoes.  
A square with a horn makes you wish you weren't born  
Everytime he plays_

But with a square in the act  
You can set music back  
To the cave man days, cha cha ba dum bo day

_I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing  
Still a cat's the only cat who knows how to swing  
Who wants to dig a long haired gig or stuff like that  
When everybody wants to be a cat_

A square with a horn makes you wish you weren't born  
Everytime he plays  
Oh a rinky tinky tinky

With a square in the act you can set music back  
To the cave man days  
Oh a rinky tinky tinky  


_Everybody wants to be a cat  
Because a cats the only cat who knows where it's at  
While playin' jazz you always have a welcome mat  
'Cause everybody digs a swinging cat.  
_

"Okay, here comes the hardest part." –Mitchell whispered to Jason and Moises, who knew that it wasn't easy to pick up the song's rhythm at that point.

_Shanghai, Honk Kong, Egg Foo Yong.  
Fortune cookie always wrong.  
That's a hot one!_

If you want to turn me on,  
Play your horn don't spare the tone,  
and blow a little soul into the tune.  
  
_Let's take it to another key.  
Modulate, and wait for me.  
I'll take a few ad-libs and pretty soon.  
The other cats will all commence  
Congregating on the fence.  
Underneath the alley's only light._

_Where every note is out of sight.  
_

_Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!  
Hallelujah!  
Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!  
Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!  
Everybody, everybody, everybody now_

"Whoa! I never get tired of that song!" –Vicky said. –"And you sing it perfectly."

"It's one of the advantages of being able to recreate multiple accents." –J.C. admitted, as he put down the microphone. –"But I have to admit that it took me years to know the lyrics by heart."

"Well, if you think this was good, wait until you hear us." –Tiffany said, as she and the rest of the So Random Locos got up, and got ready for their act.

"This is going to be so groovy!" –Brandon said.

"Tell me about it, man!" –Doug agreed with his buddy.

"And what are you going to present us with?" –Jason asked them.

"Well, I think I speak for all of us when I say that we chose something which is sweet and cuddly, and that is quite recent." –Demi said.

"Yeah, we'll make you weep." –Allisyn declared, as she handed the microphones to Tiffany and Demi. Doug Brandon and herself grabbed the three extra microphones that existed, and prepared themselves. The song they chose was "I Though I Lost You" from the movie Bolt. It was a song which Miley recorded with John Travolta as the main them of the movie, and they all agree that it was a very sweet song.

_Nobody listens to me  
Don't hear a single thing I've said  
Say anything to soothe me  
Anything to get you from my head  
Don't know how I really feel  
The faith it takes to make like I don't care  
Don't know how much it hurts  
To turn around like you were never there  
Like somehow you could be replaced  
And I could walk away from the promises we made  
And swore we'd never break  
_

"So beautiful…" –Emily whispered to Miley, who nodded with her head. –"… How on earth did you manage not to cry while singing this?"

"I actually cried the first few times we did it, because it reminded me of all my friends, and how afraid I was to lose them, you know Emily?" –Miley told her.

_I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me  
I thought I'd never see your sweet face again  
I turned around and you were gone  
And on and on the days went  
I kept the moment that we were in  
Cause I knew in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend  
And now I got you, but I thought I'd lost you_

I told myself I wouldn't sleep  
To search the world from sea to sea  
I made a wish upon a star  
I turned around and there you were  
Now here we are  
Here we are

I thought I lost you  
I thought I lost you  
You  
I thought I lost you  
I thought I lost you

Everyone shed a couple of tears, especially Miley who saw the song as on of the most heart-loving songs that she had ever recorded.

**Transmission interrupted…**


	11. All For One

**Transmission re-established**

Chapter 10: All For One

* * *

After everyone had their chance to sing, the computer started to analyse everyone's performance, in order to choose the winner of the karaoke competition. Who would win? That was the question everyone was asking themselves. Still, whoever the computer chose as the winner of that competition; they would accept the result and applaud the winner or winners. With their nerves on the verge of making them go crazy, they awaited for the result, which seemed to take forever to appear. Finally, the computer analysed each singer and group's performance, and decided that the result for that competition was…

"A TIE!" –everyone exclaimed, not believing it.

"How can it be tie?" –Vicky asked, still not believing it, even though it was right in front of her eyes. –"How is that even possible?"

"That bloody computer… it's the third time it does that this month!" –David said.

"Either we're getting to good for our own taste, or this computer needs to be replaced." –Jake proposed.

"Well, there's no use complaining. There's only one thing left to do." –Selena said.

"What?" –Will asked.

"In case of tie, there's only one thing left to do. We sing a song, all together." –Miley said. –"So, who's going to choose the last song for us to sing?"

Nobody raised his or her hand. It looked like no one dared to step in front and choose the last song. After what looked like an eternity to some of them, someone got out of its place, ready to choose the song. It was Stitch.

"Muumba kwista, vana hala ksiw hajiba!" –he said.

"What did he say?" –Vicky asked out loud.

"He said…since none of you are going to choose the song, I might as well do it myself." –Mitchell translated, as Stitch approached the karaoke machine, and began to go through the song selection. Finally, he found one that he assumed everyone would like to sing. It was one of those songs that you only sing a a group, and more importantly, it reminded of him of the Summer and how good it feels during that particular season.

They quickly grabbed all of their microphones and waited for the song to start. When he saw that everyone was ready, the blue alien experiment, which resembled a koala, pressed the start button. As soon as the music began, everyone recognized it. Kevin, Nick and Joe took the lead and started it:

_The summer that we wanted,_ – (Kevin)

_Yeah, we finally got it!_ – (Joe)

_Now's the time we get to share_ – (Nick)

Then, Ashley and Brenda followed their lead, and sang the following lines.

_Each day we'll be together_ – (Ashley)

_Now until forever,_ – (Brenda)

_So everybody, everywhere_ – (Ashley and Brenda sang in chorus)

Not wanting to stay behind their friends, Demi and the So Random Locos also decided to join the party, with Demi leading them, as they prepared to rock the house.

_Let's take it to the beach_ – (Demi)

_Take it there together_ – (Tiffany, Doug, Brandon, Allyson and Sterling sang in chorus)

Then, it was time for Raven and Anneliese to show what they were made of:

_Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another_ – (Raven and Anneliese sang in chorus)

Hearing them, Jason, Moises, Mitchell, Kyle and Orlando wasted no time. Signaling to each others with their eyes, they went next.

_We're stronger this time,  
been there for each other  
_  
And then, Will, Vicky, Miley and Emily had their chance to amaze everyone.

_Everything's just right__ – _(Will, Vicky and Emily sang in chorus)

As the chorus approached, they took a deep breath and sang as loud as they could.

_Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all and all for one!  
All for one, one!  
_

Then, since she had not had their time to shine, Selena, David, Jake and Jennifer went next.

_Summertime together_, – (Jennifer)

_Now we're even closer_ – (Selena)

_That's the way it's meant to be_ – (Jennifer)

_Oh, we're just getting started_ – (Jake)

_Come and join the party_ – (David)

_You deserve it, same as me_ – (Jake)

_Let's take it to the beach_ – (David)

The Sprouses and J.C. felt that they were needed, and went on to sing the next part, along with Brenda and Ashley.

_Take it together_ – (J.C., Cole and Dylan sang in chorus)

_Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another_ – (Brenda and Ashley sang in chorus)

_We're stronger this time,_ – (Nicole)  
_been there for each other_ – (Chelsea)

_Everything's just right_ – (Brenda and Ashley sang in chorus)

Then, once again, their voices joined together to sing the chorus.

_Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all and all for one!  
All for one, one!  
_  
Then, came the funniest part of the song, which opposed both sides. Boys' one side and girls on the other side.

_Everybody up!_ – (Boys)

_Everybody rock it!_ – (Girls)

_Take it from the top!_ – (Boys)

_And never ever stop it!_ – (Girls)

_It's not about the future_ – (Boys)

_It's not about the past_ –Girls

_It's makin' every single day –Boys  
_

_Last and last and last!__ –Girl s _

_Fun and sun'What could be better?__ –Boys  
_  
_Let's have fun  
Everyone together now!_ – (Miley)

_Everybody, e-everybody now!_ – (Boys)

_This is where our summer really_ _begins_ – (Girls)

_The very last time it's ever gonna be like_ this – (Boys)

_It's the party you don't wanna miss!_ – (Girls)

"Come one boys, let's show the girls what we're made of!" –Mitchell exclaimed.

"Girls, let's show the boys how everyone should rock, with a capital R!" –Will exclaimed.

_Guys rise!  
Show 'em we can make some moves, hey_! – (Boys in chorus)

_Girls!  
Show 'em we know how to groove, oh!_ – (Girls in chorus)

_Here_ – (Boys)

_and now_ – (Girls)

_Let's turn the party_ – (Boys)

_Out!_ – (Girls)

_Everybody jump in!_ – (Boys and Girls in chorus)

And as the final chorus approached, everyone tried their best to keep up with the rest of the gang.

_Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all, everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Come on, everyone let's dance!  
We can't let this moment pass!  
Let's make this party last!  
All for one!  
All! For! One!_

As the music faded, all of them sunk back into their seats, laughing as hard as they could. They were really exhausted, but that did not matter, because no matter how tired they were, they also felt happy.

"This song rocks!" –The Jonas exclaimed in chorus.

"Yeah, but now I'll have it on my head for the rest of the night…" –J.C. said, as he collapsed on the couch, exhausted from all that singing, but extremely happy about the result.

"A small price to pay for rocking the house, if you ask me." –Brandon said.

Little by little, everyone stopped laughing and giggling. All, except for Will and Vicky, who were still laughing as hard as they could. They wanted to stop laughing, but the more they tried, the more they laughed. As they tried to stop, Vicky started to think that maybe they were having a laugh attack caused by the Joker's Smylex Gas, which would not surprise them, bearing in mind that throughout that day; they had seen some pretty amazing things, making that kind of attack would be pretty possible.

"Someone stop them, before their jaws dropped from so much laughter." –Raven giggled.

"Come on, Will and Vicky, try to take deep breaths, and relax a little." –Selena said, as she grabbed her wand and said a spell. –"Stop puellae rident."

Once she uttered the spell, Vicky and Will stopped laughing. Taking deep breaths, they wiped the tears of their eyes, tears of happiness.

"Thanks, Selena." –Vicky said.

"Yeah, thanks, Selena. I don't know what happened to us." –Will said.

"I can explain that… You see, when we were singing, I decided to put a spell on you two, so you would feel happier, while singing. It's a little prank that I do to the newbies." –Selena explained them. –"Hope you're not angry with me… it's just that I couldn't resist."

"Yeah, don't get mad with her. It's just her way to show you that she really likes to have you in the team." –David said.

"Don't worry, I actually liked that." –Will said.

"Yeah, I haven't laughed like that in years. I laughed so hard that my jaw hurts." –Vicky said. –"Believe me, I loved it. You can cast that spell on me, whenever you want."

"I'll remember that, Vicky. Trust me, I will." –Selena told her, with a mischievous smile on her face.

"So, do we call it a night?" –Miley asked them.

"Yeah, I'm bushed." –Nicole answered her, and the rest of them all agreed with her.

"Still, there are still two things that need to be taken care of. First, Stitch is going to sleep in which room tonight? And second, where are Will and Vicky going to sleep tonight?" –Cole asked them.

"Well, that's easy. Stitch sleeps with you and your brother, and as for Vicky and Will, they can sleep in one of our rooms." –Chelsea answered.

"Why us? I mean, come on, you know that Stitch likes to eat our pillows during sleep, not to mention that he's also a sleepwalker." –Dylan retorted.

"Because last time, he slept in Emily's room and he trashed the place. It's only fair that he sleeps with one of you boys. Besides, he hasn't slept in your room this year…" –Miley said.

Even though they did not agree with the decision, both Cole and Dylan accepted the verdict. Stitch immediately started to lick their faces in contentment. As for Will and Vicky, all of the girls wanted both Will and Vicky to stay with them. In the end, Will stayed with Demi in her room, and Vicky stayed with Ashley in her room. They all said their goodnights and went to their rooms. It had been quite a day for all of them, especially to Will and Vicky, whose heads were still spinning with all the amazing things they have learned about.

As soon as they entered in Demi's room, Demi pushed a button and a second bed appeared form beneath the floor, right next to hers.

"I can't believe that you actually decided to stay with me. You could have stayed with Tiffany, or Brenda, or Allyson, or Miley, or Emily, or Selena, or Ashley, or even Nicole, or Jennifer, but you picked me… I'm so happy!" –Demi exclaimed, happier than a nutty squirrel. –"I'm sorry, it's just that, I'm a huge fan of yours, and I always get a little like this when…"

"When you are alone with someone you idolize, I get it. Believe me, I know how you feel." –Will said, as she took a seat on the bed. –"I also feel a little like that. And as for the fact of choosing you, well, I do admit that I like your crazy personality, and I love your work… man, I wish I was as talented as you."

"Are you kidding? You're way more talented than me, Will. And you even have a better voice than I do." –Demi sighed, as she grabbed one of her pillows. –"I bet, that in a couple of years, everyone will still remember you, and Miley, and Selena, and the rest of the girls, not to mention the guys, and they will have forgotten about me."

"Don't say that. All of us are talented here, especially you."

"Thanks… Sometimes I just feel that all of this is just too big for me. The fame, the money, the fans, not to mention the crazy, yet amazing adventures that we go in almost every week, in order to save the world."

"So do I, you know? Sometimes I just wished I could go back to Florida, and have a normal life… But then, I would miss all of this, and I just love the rush and the way we do something that so many people, especially children love."

"Yeah, I think I would also miss that." –Demi agreed. –"Hey, are you tired?"

"A little, but I can stay up all night talking with you… that is, if you want to." –Will said.

"Oh, I was thinking about doing something else… pillow fight!" –Demi exclaimed, as she threw a pillow against Will, hitting her in the shoulder.

"I don't believe you just did that! Take this!" –Will exclaimed as she threw a pillow against Demi, trying to hit her.

"Demi Lovato's number one rule, Will, when in my room; you have to fight me, in order to sleep in my room, hahahahaha!" –Demi said, as she threw yet another pillow into the air, this time, failing to hit her target.

"You're on, sister!" –Will laughed, as she tried to hit Demi with a pillow.

At the same time, Vicky was in Ashley's room, helping her with something very important… rehearsing her lines for both Phineas and Ferb, and The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

"Are you sure you don't mind helping me out with this, Vicky?" –Ashley asked her, as she handed her two huge scripts. –"Usually, I have either Cole or Dylan, or J.C. or Brenda to help me with this, but…"

"Don't worry; I'm happy to help you with this." –Vicky said. –"Besides, what are friends for?"

"You're right. What are friends for?" –Ashley sighed, as she looked at one of the scripts. –"You know what? The worst part of this job is that I have to memorize all these scripts in so little time."

"Come on, where's the brave Ashley Tisdale that Will told me that is always ready for anything, and that is one of the nicest actresses in the world?"

"Bushed like Maddie Fitzpatrick after a hard day's work at the Tipton, dealing with all kinds of pranks from Zack and Cody, and London's latest obsession or crazy idea." –Ashley sighed, comparing herself to her character in the series, as she threw herself into her bed.

"Well, I bet Maddie's bushed, but what about Candace Flynn? She would never give up until she had proof that Phineas and Ferb were up to something, so she could present them to her mom and bust them for good!" –Vicky began to tease her, in order to make her react.

"You're right! Candace Flynn wouldn't give up that easily! After all, I voice her, and part of my personality is hers! All things considered, I'm Candace Flynn and I'm going to bust Phineas and Ferb!" –Ashley exclaimed ecstatic, while laughing just Candace did in the show.

"That's more I like it! Are you ready to start, then?"

"You betcha!" –Ashley told her, as she picked the script. –"Let's see now… We'll start at page 5. I'll go first and then you follow my lead, Vicky." –she told Vicky. –"_Oohhh! I can't believe I am just stuck here. I can't believe I'll never get to get my driver's license or wear my dream dress to the prom… But most of all, I can't believe I'll never see Jeremy again. How long are we supposed to just sit here?_"

"_I don't know. Ferb and I have decided to use this time as an opportunity to practice patience._" –Vicky read Phineas line.

"_Lovely. Well I suppose things can't get any worse…_" –Ashley went on.

That went on for almost an hour and half, even though to both of them it felt like only a couple of minutes went by. Exhausted, both of them dropped the scripts, changed into their nightgowns. Since Vicky did not have one, Ashley lent her one of hers.

"It's a little big, I hope you don't mind."

"That's okay, Ashley. Thanks for lending it to me."

"My pleasure, Vicky. Consider it as a little token of appreciation for helping me out with the scripts." –Ashley said. –"Well, since you helped me so much, I think I can tell you something which is top secret… but you have to swear on your life that you can't tell anyone about it. Can you keep it a secret?"

"Well, my character in the show can't keep a secret, because back in her planet keeping a secret is considered to be a rude thing to do, but I can sure keep one." –Vicky told her.

"Okay, listen carefully. I shouldn't even tell you this, because only I know about this. The producers of Phineas and Ferb have told me that they are working on three new characters for the series, and they have told me the names of the actors that are going to voice the new characters."

"Really? And who are they?" –Vicky asked her as if she was a little kid.

"Okay, they are going to be J.C., Brenda and… and here's the big surprise. The third one is… you." –Ashley told her.

"Really? You're not kidding me, or are you?" –Vicky asked her, still not believing what Ashley had told her.

"No, I'm not kidding you, Vicky. The official announcement will be made in a month or so. Until then, you have to be really quiet about it."

"Thanks for telling me that, but, I do have a couple of questions about it. But, I'll just settle to ask you one. Who is the character that I'm going to voice in the show?" –Vicky asked her, wanting to know more about it.

"Sorry, but that's something you will have to wait to find out, Vicky. Even I don't know that yet. Now come on, let's go to bed. I'm really bushed now." –Ashley told her, as she gave a huge yawn.

Once in bed, both girls fell asleep. By then, everyone in Disney Mansion was sound asleep. Everyone, except for the Sprouse twins, who had to deal with Stitch's sleepwalking attacks, not to mention that he had decided to eat one of Cole's pillows, and was now burping goose feathers. Still, it had been an awesome day for all of them, especially for Vicky and Will, who became the new agents of the DCA. But do not think that this is over… No, this is far from over. Until all Disney villains are captured, and their real plan revealed… until the Fantasía Crystal has been completely restored… until then, you who are reading their detailed adventures, can be sure that they will not rest, not even for a second, in order to maintain the peace in the whole world. May God be on their side, and good luck to them all. See you next time, for more adventures from this brave team of heroes.

Actors and superstars by day, super secret agents by night.

**Transmission terminated****… **

**

* * *

**

**And there you have it, the end of the first story of the Disney Channel Agency Files, my friends. I have to say that it was really funny for to write this one, and as I said before, this is just the beginning. I already have ideas for the team's first mission. I will not tell you what are these ideas, but I can tell you that they are pretty good, if I may say it. **

**The story by the way is dedicated to all of the actors and superstars that have been mentioned and used in this story (including my O.C.'s, of course). So, until next time, I wish that you all had fun reading this story of mine. See ya!**


End file.
